


Surprise Me When You Get Home

by stevieraebarnes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Clone Hybrid, But also, Canon Related, Comes to light in chapter 1, Fake Science, Family Fluff, Gen, Haggar mentioned - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Violence, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scenes, POV Outsider, Plus Keith, Secret Relationship, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team Voltron Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voltron Gets a Baby, paladins between missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevieraebarnes/pseuds/stevieraebarnes
Summary: In which our faithful Shiro makes his way back home to Voltron with a little one in tow.A collection of short stories.





	1. The Surprise

A voice crackles from the lion's console, startling the stillness of space.

“Any luck out there, Number Four?”

Keith pulls himself from the emptiness. “No, Coran," he responds. "Nothing. I’m on my way back.”

“I’m so sorry, Keith. Meet you back at the castle.”

“Yeah, will do…wait. I’m getting a hail.” Locked coordinates and a ping from a small shuttle pop up on Keith's visual screen.

He had been scouring space for months, first in the Red Lion, now in the Black Lion. After Voltron’s last battle against Lotor and Galra command, Voltron had left to rejoin the castle. But Keith had gone back to the system once the enemy ships were gone to satisfy some unknown curiosity. Some whisper, or a hope, to look for something other than the enemy. Keith wasn’t sure if the hope was his, or Black’s.

Now, Coran asks, “What is it?”

“It’s a vessel. It’s hailing me. It doesn’t appear to be dangerous.” Without warning, Black gives a roll of emotion -- _elation_ \-- throughout Keith’s mind and body and then Keith knows exactly what has been found.

“Coran, get the castle out here! I found him! I found him!” Then, quietly, “ _I found you_.”

:::

Keith runs out of the lion, trying to cover as much distance in the expansive hangar as possible. He feels Black and Red share his happiness; their shared experiences, which they usually keep guarded, flows between the three of them unstoppable. He hears a door swish open from behind, and more running footsteps.

“Is it him?” Pidge, Keith identifies.

“Well, who else would Black find?” Lance.

“Please be him! Please be him!” Then a huff. “I can’t talk and run at the same time.” Hunk.

Keith comes into closer view and the shuttle door is open. There is a figure stooping over something in the cock pit, but Keith already knows that the body is much taller than the stoop provides. The hair is long, but Keith sees a flash of white amongst the dark strands. The man has finally grabbed the belongings – _belongings? What belongings?_ – and turns towards the footsteps that approach. He steps out of the shuttle with a little jump to the ground, a bundle clutched to his chest protectively as he did so. He sees Keith, and his face lights up.

“Shiro!” Keith yells. Because after months of not knowing, months of leading Voltron and then isolating himself when he wasn’t needed, he feels joy exploding from his chest and he will yell Shiro’s name with pure happiness if he wants to. It doesn’t matter if normally he’s so private a person that he’s a borderline recluse. Shiro is back, Shiro is home, and bonding over Voltron meant that he never needed to explicitly say anything else to his teammates about how he’s always felt, right? They know what Shiro being back means to Keith, right?!?

Keith is prepared to even show some affection in front of everyone and starts to make his way closer to Shiro, but abruptly stops. Shiro is staring at Keith with a weird grin on his face and Keith knows that grin; it’s a mixture of excitement and embarrassment, and Keith has seen it a few times.

“Keith,” Shiro says softly. Then, when the other paladins get close he greets them too. The others have the look like they too want a welcome back hug from Shiro, but also stop. Because it has become very obvious that the bundle Shiro is holding is a baby.

“Oh my god,” Keith says.

“Oh my god!” Hunk, Pidge, and Lance echo.

“Shiro! What the hell? You’ve only been gone a few months!” Lance says. “Or is this,” he gestures to Shiro’s bundle, “from your last imprisonment?”

Shiro looks at Lance confused, then starts to understand the implications. Lance has been doing math and knows how long a baby gestates for.

“What? Oh, no, that’s not what happened here…”

“Is that a baby?” Hunk cuts in. “Is that a… _rescue_ _baby?!?_ ”

“Sort of. I saved this little one from the lab we were both in.”

“Lab?”

“Galra experimentation lab. I’d been there before…for operations and stuff.”

Keith’s eyes shift to Shiro’s robotic arm and understands.

“This little one wasn’t long for this universe,” Shiro holds up the baby a little higher. “It took the druids a bit of time to realize their failure,” Shiro continues. “They had been aging her in a pod when it became obvious that what they had grown wasn’t what they were expecting. That’s why she’s so developed.”

“She?” Pidge asks.

“Oh, yeah!” Shiro laughs. “She’s peed on me twice already since our escape!”

“What’s so wrong with her then that the druids considered her a failure?” Hunk asks.

“There’s nothing wrong with her. She’s perfect.” Shiro looks at the face in his arms, then, for some reason, gives Keith a soft look.

“Then why…”

“They were trying to clone me. Had been for a while, apparently. They still had my arm, but it wasn’t viable anymore. So once they had flesh and blood me, they immediately took me to the lab for samples. They needed fresh cells to begin the cloning process. The only problem was,” Shiro stops and gives Keith a pointed grin and Keith’s eyes widen, “they swabbed the inside of my cheek and instead of getting a clone, they got a hybrid.”

“Oh.” Oh…

“Hybrid?” Lance asks. “Is she part alien?”

“Actually, she is a little bit.”

There is an in-take of collective breaths at that point, Coran and Allura having joined the paladins – and baby – in the hangar to hear Shiro’s story.

“The druids interrogated me a lot about what happened. Wanted to know how they got it wrong, why they weren’t growing a replica of me. They checked her genetic makeup and didn’t understand how they’d managed to grow a baby that was mostly human, but 25% Galra.” Shiro starts laughing.

“Oh my god,” Keith says again. “They swabbed your mouth.”

“Yep.” The baby in Shiro’s arms starts to look around, head against his chest.

Keith remembers back to that day, the day Shiro had disappeared from the Black Lion after the heat of battle, when they’d finalized their plan against Zarkon, and everyone had a couple hours to themselves before executing the plan. Keith and Shiro had spent theirs together, and… Keith remembers exactly what Shiro had been doing with that mouth of his: remembers the kisses Shiro had pressed against his naked skin, felt Shiro travel lower and lower; Keith on his back in their bed, Shiro grinning with intent from between his thighs. Keith remembers Shiro’s mouth, warm and wet around him.

After, they had dressed in their Paladin armor and taken off for their lions. But before exiting the castle hangars, Keith had called out for Shiro to wait. He abandoned Red for the moment and Black had opened up for him. He climbed up and greeted Shiro with one last kiss.

But how was this possible?

Shiro had been watching Keith’s face process everything. “Caught up yet?” he says to Keith.

“But…” Keith touches his own mouth. How would anything last so long by mouth?

“Obviously they found trace amounts still in there,” Shiro says, understanding Keith’s confusion. He smiles knowingly. “Saliva starts breaking down carbohydrates, not proteins.”

“I still don’t understand what’s going on,” Hunk says. “What do cheek cells have to do with the baby?”

“Ew, gross!” Lance says. “I think I do understand!”

“I told you to leave the math to Pidge. And it’s not gross. Men and women do it all the time,” Keith quips at the Blue Paladin.

“I mean,” Shiro continues, “it’s not like you were everywhere. They just happened to swab a pocket that did have traces of you in it.”

“Keith?” gasped Pidge, Coran, and Allura at the same time.

“Jesus, you make me sound like giardia or some other disease.” Keith says, ignoring them.

Shiro thinks about this. “Fairly accurate description. Want to hold her? She’s yours, too.”

It’s the first time it’s been said outright. Everyone is quiet as Shiro holds this baby out to him. Keith’s brain is on pause, but his arms lift up to catch hold of the offering. Because Keith knows what it’s like to not have parents, knows what it’s like to not be held, and he knows that he would never be the source of that for another child. Keith holds the baby to him in an upright position and his brain becomes unstuck when he looks at her face. His child.

She’s staring at him, taking in this new, warm person with wonder. Her eyes have a cat-like slant to them; Shiro’s eyes. But they’re a blue-violet color like his and the ears have a bit of a point to their tips like his did when he was little. The little girl raises a hand to his face, lightly touching his cheek, then his nose, then his mouth, before curling her fingers to grab his lip. It hurts a little, but he pretends to eat her fingers and she watches his face. Keith forgets that everyone is watching him and therefore doesn’t try to hide his face when he starts crying.

Shiro wraps his arms around Keith and the baby, holds them tight until the baby starts to wriggle and protest.

Allura steps forward. “Can I…May I hold her?” She asks.

Keith looks at Shiro, who nods. He hands the girl to the princess and after that, everyone wants a turn holding the newest addition to their family.

“She’s beautiful,” Allura says to no one in particular. She’s too busy absorbing the baby’s face and laughing whenever she makes a responding noise.

Shiro is still holding Keith, except that they’ve both slumped to the floor.

“So,” Shiro starts. “Uh, surprise. You’re a dad.”

Keith laughs. “Oh my god, I’m a dad.” He looks at Shiro and smiles. “We made a family.” Shiro makes a choked sound at that, something between a laugh and a sob, and buries his face in Keith’s hair.

“You seem bizarrely okay with this,” Shiro says after a while.

“You came back to me. You could’ve brought triplets with you and I’d be okay.”

“Good to know for future reference.” Keith punches him on the arm.

“I’m just glad you’re here. And okay.”

Allura joins the two of them on the floor. The three watch as Coran, who now holds the baby, makes faces at her.

“She’s gonna pull his mustache,” Shiro says and they all laugh. The sound grabs the attentions of the other paladins and they make their way to the floor, too.

“Why didn’t you two tell us what was going on before?” Pidge asks as she settles down next to Shiro's open side.

Keith looks at Shiro and they both shrug. “I guess we just didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, especially since we had the universe to defend,” Shiro says. “I also assumed everyone would just know because we were linked through Voltron…but I guess that doesn’t always translate well.”

“I did wonder,” Pidge offers. “There were times when you were in your lion,” she says to Shiro, “and you would tell me and Hunk and Lance to be careful, but then with Keith, you never said anything. But I could sort of feel what you were trying to say. I just didn’t really know how to interpret the emotional wave you gave off.”

“Shiro,” Allura asks, “when did all of this start for you? With Keith, I mean?”

Shiro looks at Keith, then answers, “Well, I fell in love with him while still at the Garrison. Right before I went to Kerberos.”

“And you, Keith?” Allura turns to him.

“Later,” Keith admits. “I’m not very good at trusting people.”

“You can say that again,” Lance says.

“When I found him in quarantine after he came back to earth, I knew that…” Keith takes a breath to steady himself. “I knew that it was, uh, love, that I was feeling.” Shiro gives his waist a squeeze. “But I ignored it, for a long time. For a lot of reasons that Shiro knows of, so, I won’t go into it.

_Abandonment. Dying. Broken attachments. Trust. Violence. Nightmares._

“It was when we started to prepare to go head to head with Zarkon that I finally admitted to myself what Shiro and I have. It took me too long to tell Shiro exactly what he meant to me.”

“We’d had years of friendship, late nights, and private conversations,” Shiro says, “and even a year of sharing a bed. But only a month or so of being…more.”

“You guys were sharing a bed?” Lance asks. “Like, from the beginning? How did I not know!”

“You were in Keith’s room, yeah?” Pidge asks. “I knocked on your door a few times but you never answered!”

“I had nightmares,” Shiro explains, “and flashbacks. At first, Keith was just company. He would ask if I wanted to talk about it, but he never pushed. Sleeping in Keith’s bed meant that I wasn’t alone and he would wake me if I was having a nightmare. But it gave me a reason to be close to him, and to hope to get back the easy relationship we had on earth…it’s weird that you guys don’t know any of this. It seemed so obvious to me.”

“Hey, guys,” Keith interrupts, “but can we move this to the main castle instead of the hangar? Shiro should get a little more comfortable.”

The group is quiet for a second as they all realize the same thing at the same time. The statement is such a Keith statement; he always argued Shiro’s side, Shiro’s comfort, Shiro’s needs. But now with context, they really should’ve known what was going on. Keith’s concern and protectiveness of Shiro, the way he always gravitated towards him, defended him. It really had been obvious from the very beginning.

“Yeah, I could use a shower,” Shiro mutters.

“And a haircut,” Keith adds. He stands up and holds out a hand for Shiro.

Shiro laughs and lets Keith pull him to his feet. “And clothes.” He turns to the group. “Keith and I will need help with the baby…”

“You don’t even have to ask,” Allura says.

“I’m an uncle!” Lance shouts. “Again! I have so many nieces and nephews. I’m the expert!”

“Wait, but what is she going to eat?” Hunk asks.

“How old do you think she is, Shiro?” Lance asks.

“I don’t know. I just know she’s not an infant. She makes a lot of noise and has some teeth.”

Lance considers this. “Yeah, I’d say she’s around one. That’s good. Hey! Kaltenecker!”

“Seriously, Lance? You know about babies, but you don’t know that you can’t just milk a space cow whenever you want?”

“I grew up with a big family, not a farm, Hunk.”

“No worries, Paladins,” Coran says. “The ship has programmed food for the younger Alteans. Should be good enough for little…uh, our new little girl here.”

“Shiro,” Allura asks, “does she have a name?”

“No. I’ve just been calling her Starbuck since she was my co-pilot in our escape.”

“Well, come on little Starbuck,” Coran coos. “Let’s go find you something to eat.”

The group begins the walk to the main part of the castle of lions, Keith with his arm wrapped around Shiro’s waist and Shiro’s arm grasping Keith’s shoulder for comfort and stability.

“Starbuck,” Keith murmurs and Shiro laughs. Keith continues, “Melville, Scully, or Thrace?”

“All of the above. Though if she’s anything like you, the pop culture scales might tip in favor of Thrace.”

Keith smiles. “We’ll just have to wait and find out.”

“Well, I don’t want to jinx anything, but I do like the name Kara,” Shiro offers.

“Can we still call her Starbuck?” Shiro stops walking and holds on to Keith. He leans towards him and gives him a long, lingering kiss. It’s full of hope and promise and joy. “I love you,” he says.

Keith cradles Shiro’s face, thumbs the facial hair that’s grown across his cheeks. His Shiro has come back; he’s come back and done the impossible: there is more Keith and Shiro than less this time. “I love you, too,” Keith says back. And he says it again because he can.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starbuck references: First Mate in Melville's Moby Dick, Dana Scully's dad's nickname for her from The X-Files, and Kara Thrace's call sign in Battlestar Galactica.
> 
> VLD Season 4 totally retconned my dismissal of Kaltenecker being a viable source of food. And of Lance not knowing anything about cows. I like theirs better, so let's go with Lance and his milkshakes :)
> 
> This work has become even MORE canon divergent after the reveal of Kuron...which does not happen in this work. I started writing this before season 3 (before any hint of clone theories) so in this story, Shiro gets taken by Zarkon and Haggar (who projected him from the Black Lion) and Shiro manages to escape them with the baby. If you're interested in a sheith fic with clone!Shiro, you can read this work: [Intermission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936751/chapters/26982816)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. The Sum of The Whole Heart Is Greater Than Its Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our paladins get a taste of life to come.

They found her plopped on the countertop in the kitchens, in naught but her dimples, surrounded by paladins with different food items.

:::

Keith and Shiro had taken a quiet moment to shower and dress, their faces in a constant state of matching smiles. Shiro was back, Shiro was with Keith, and the two of them had a new mission together: one with complete autonomy. With this little girl to raise, the two of them got to say how things should go, something that certainly appealed to Keith and his history of disciplinary issues.

Keith smiled at Shiro again, feeling warm all over with his presence right next to him. They’d cleaned themselves up and dressed; all that’s left is to walk out of their room and find their new addition. Instead, Shiro pulled Keith in for one more hug, holding him close to say all the things he wants to say. They’ll talk about everything, later, when there’s time for that. They both know that they have months of separation to catch up on and that will take hours. Days. But Keith felt all of that and more in Shiro’s hold. Keith gave Shiro a squeeze, to let him know that he understood, and they walked out of the room together in search of the team.

:::

In the kitchens, the two paladins stand back in awe at the sight before them. Hunk, Lance, Pidge, Coran, and Allura have surrounded Starbuck; eagerly anticipating her verdict on each food item they have prepared for her. Their faces are open and hopeful as they watch her intently.

“I’m thinking we start with something simple, right Lance?” Hunk says. “I’ve got those cooked tubers, let me just finish mashing them up a bit and then we’ll start with that.” They await Hunk’s final judgment on when the starchy tubers are sufficiently mashed, then watch as Hunk takes the spoon from Lance’s proffered hand. He takes a small spoonful, just enough to fill the tip, and puts it in front of Starbuck’s mouth. She goes for it; opens her mouth with her eyes still on Hunk’s face and he shoves the food in. The baby moves her mouth around like she’s processing what’s in there. Then she gives a shudder, makes a face like she’s eaten a lemon instead of a root plant, then promptly opens her mouth again, waiting.

The group is stunned, then spurs into action when Starbuck gives up on them and begins crawling forward. “Muh. Muh,” she intones.

“She’s saying ‘More!’ Give her some more, Hunk!” Lance’s face registers a delight of eleven on a scale of one to ten. He spots Keith and Shiro in the entryway and calls out, “Did you see that?! She likes Hunk’s food! By the way, Shiro, that blanket you had her wrapped in got filthy.”

Shiro laughs. “Here, let Keith feed her a bit,” he says. He grabs Keith’s hand and pulls him inside the room with him. Hunk hands him the spoon.

“Here you go, Dad,” Hunk says.

Keith stares at him for a second, his brain trying to catch up to the emotions he’s feeling. Hunk gives him an encouraging smile. Keith dips the spoon into the mush, then leans forward close to the baby and carefully pushes it into Starbuck’s mouth. She makes chewing motions and noises, even though the food is soft and she has maybe four teeth. She’s used to the taste now and her flinch is less pronounced than her first bite. Keith just watches her in amazement, their eyes linked in wonder.

Then, he turns to offer Shiro the spoon. “Your turn,” he calls.

In his moment of distraction, Starbuck crawls forward even more and reaches a hand into the bowl. Keith turns back to the girl only to see that the hand is in front of his face before she smears him with it.

“Aww, Starbuck!” Shiro says. “He just got clean!”

Keith smiles and seems to go a little pink. “I don’t mind, Shiro,” he says.

“She’s trying to feed Keith, too!” Coran announces.

Keith picks her up, holding her warm, soft body against him. “Thanks, Starbuck,” he whispers to her. She pats his face again, fingers still sticky. Keith leans in, takes in her smell: it’s food, it’s Shiro, and it’s distinctly baby. He presses his lips to her cheek and breathes in some more.

Shiro’s at his side, puts one arm around his waist. The other wields the spoon.

“Alright, Starbuck. My turn.” Shiro feeds her another spoonful, scooping up the dribble that escapes her mouth and shoving it back in. They stand like that for a bit, the rest of the team quiet for fear of breaking the spell. They just watch Keith, Shiro, and Starbuck learn to be a family.

But then Shiro, ever their leader, turns to the rest of them; let’s them back in. “Who else wants a turn? Hunk? What’s the rest of this food?”

“Right! Well, Coran and I found some stuff for Altean infants, but I wasn’t sure what it’d be like for a kid who’s mostly human. So, Lance helped me figure out what babies eat, which is where the tubers come in. She seems to like it.”

Hunk moves over to another bowl. “This is just one of the vegetables we gathered from Arus that I steamed and then mashed. She should probably try that one next.”

“Thanks, Hunk,” Shiro says, then makes a sweeping gesture across the countertop. “For all of this.”

“Hey, it’s no problem. If raising a baby is anything like Lance says it is, you guys are gonna need a lot of help.” Hunk turns to Keith. “Especially you. You’re like, a super young dad.”

Keith narrows his eyes a bit since his arms are too occupied to cross like he would usually do when faced with a personal remark.

“I guess on a scale, I would be on the younger side.”

“Yeah, but we all learned to pilot magical, alien, robot lions and form Voltron, so I feel like you guys can do this. Especially with support from us. Right?”

“We do make a good team,” Keith says.

Shiro has been feeding Starbuck the pureed vegetables Hunk had mentioned, and soon she starts to not swallow anything he puts into her mouth. The last spoonful Shiro gives her just gushes down her chin.

“I think she’s done,” he says.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Keith says. He walks to the sink and starts running the tap. When the water feels like it’s a good temperature, Keith sets Starbuck into the sink like a dish that needs washing. He sprays her with the water, which elicits a laugh from her. She tries to grab the water, then hitting it when catching it doesn’t work. Keith wets a hand, then attempts to wipe off the food from her face. When her face looks cleaner, he wets his hand again and wipes his own face.

By now, Starbuck is just playing in the sink. Coran walks up with a blanket and gives it to Shiro. Keith shuts off the water, then grabs Starbuck and holds her out in front of him so Shiro can wrap her little body, something that she makes difficult with her kicking feet. They finally wrestle her into a haphazard swaddle when Allura approaches them.

“I don’t want to make any promises,” she starts, and Keith immediately holds his breath. He doesn’t know where this is going. “But I think I might know where my childhood things are in the castle.”

Shiro’s the first to say something. “What?”

“I know that there are some clothes somewhere, and I believe some toys. But what I’m really hoping for is my old cradle. My father made it for me; it must be here…I’d like Starbuck to use it if…if I can find it.”

This time, it’s Keith who finds the words. “That would be an honor, Allura.”

She smiles at him. “Again, I need to find the things first. But I’m pretty sure they’re all in that room I used to hide in when I was a bit younger. You know, when the days of war were bad and I needed a place to hide.” She flicks her hair back as if that part of the past is behind her now, too. “Actually, I think I’ll go searching now. I’m feeling rather…inspired.” Her face gave that manic glean of happiness she often got when tasked with a new and exciting project.

“Hey!” Pidge calls to her. “Can I go, too? I’m kinda curious what else goes into Altean storage…”

“Probably not audio/visual connectors, Pidge,” Lance says and Pidge quietly grumbles a _I had finally gotten over that_. “But I want to come, too!” Lance continues.

“Fine, come with. You two can help me sort through everything.”

“Wait,” Lance says, “this is gonna be fun, right? Cuz, you’re making it sound like work…”

“You want to come or not, Lance?” Allura asks.

Lance walks out of the kitchens with Pidge and Allura in answer.

Keith hands Starbuck to Shiro, who gives her a quick nuzzle while shifting her into a comfortable position against his chest. Keith helps Hunk put away the food and clean up while listening to Shiro’s conversation with the baby.

“This is our home,” he hears Shiro tell her conversationally. “And there’s your Dad, he’s cleaning your mess. And there’s Uncle Hunk – you should be friends with him; he’ll get you food. The good stuff, not Uncle Coran’s weird stuff.

And I…I’m your Papa,” Shiro continues. “Which is weird, because that’s what I called my father. Papa.”

At this, Keith has given up whatever pretense of cleaning he had left and openly turns to watch Shiro and their child.

“And guess what, Starbuck?” Keith hears Shiro whisper. “Papa loves you, baby.”

Keith smiles at that. He’s heard it before, just with a different proper noun.

He takes another moment, then turns his attention back to the kitchen. Hunk has finished wiping the counter and is washing out the cloth.

“Well, your cooking proved success again, Hunk,” he says.

“Yeah, man! That was awesome! So what’s next on the agenda?”

“I think we should take Starbuck to see the observation deck. Maybe have some quiet time with the stars.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice. You guys get out of here and I’ll meet you there later. I kinda want to check on this surprise Altean storage room. I mean, _what do they have in there?!?_ ”

Shiro laughs at Hunks response. “Have fun. We’ll see you later.”

:::

Hunk does see them later. He walks into the observation deck and finds it dark. The stars are beautiful across the viewing glass; like perfect and imperfect diamonds refracting their white light with an occasional burst of reds, blues, and purples. Then, he looks over to the sofa and finds them. Shiro is asleep with Starbuck half on his chest, half on Keith, who has curled himself into Shiro’s side and thrown a hand onto Starbuck’s back. Her towel has been wrapped around her like a diaper, at which Hunk breathes a sigh of relief because he knows how much that kid ate. He looks at them fondly for a bit more then decides to leave them to it.

“Good night, little family,” he whispers on his way out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just could not stay away. I'm such a sap. Anyways, I'll most likely be adding to this, but I'm not sure if I'll just add chapters or turn it into a series.


	3. Spare Parts and Loose Talk, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pidge, Lance, Hunk, and Allura gossip in the Altean storage room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for some sexual dialogue. Geez, Lance. :)

Hunk joins the three other paladins while Allura is still reminiscing over the many times she hid in this room as a young girl.

“Whoa,” Hunk says to the room that seems to house a flea market’s worth of stuff; so different from the tech-minimalist aesthetic the rest of the castle presents. “So this is Altean storage?” He asks.

There are bins neatly settled on floor to ceiling shelving units, but the colorful contents spill over the tops. Fabrics, rugs, clothing accessories…and did those look like cables?

“Hey, uh, Pidge? You might want to come check out some of this over here,” Hunk calls out.

Pidge makes her way over to Hunk and immediately spots the corded wires. “Oh my god. I might be able to do something with this!”

“Huh,” Lance says, following Pidge over to Hunk. “This area’s nicely sorted, but over where Allura wants me to dig through is a hodgepodge!” Lance gives Hunk a friendly punch on the arm. “Hey, buddy.”

“Glad you could join us,” Allura calls out. She makes her way to the back of the room, where there are larger objects with protective linens thrown over. “I’m thinking the cradle is most likely back here.” She pulls off some of the linens. “Well, this seems to be where some furniture is, anyways.” She examines the furniture like she might make something of it, then addresses Hunk again while continuing her search.

“And how were Keith and Shiro when you left them?”

“Good. They’re on the observation deck." Hunk shakes his head and then lets it all out. "I can’t believe Shiro’s back. I can’t believe there’s a baby on board the castleship. I can’t believe Keith’s a dad!”

Pidge shudders. “Dad Keith. So weird. Kinda adorable, though.”

“Nope. It’s weird,” Lance says. “Just the fact that there’s a mini Keith in the universe…” he trails off.

“Yeah? Well, there's a mini Shiro, too. While doing dishes, I heard Shiro tell Starbuck that he’s her ‘Papa,’” Hunk says.

“Awww!!!” Pidge, Lance, and Allura all cry out.

“From what Shiro was saying, it sounded like that’s what he called his dad. I wonder…does anyone know anything about Shiro’s family? I mean, his parents could have a granddaughter.”

“I don’t know, Hunk,” Pidge says. “I was there for the Kerberos launch. They had a family day right beforehand.” Pidge turns to Allura to explain. “You know how Shiro and my dad and brother were captured by the Galra while they were on a space mission for the Garrison? Well, the day before the launch of that mission, the families were invited to spend time together and to see the launch area before their final preparations.” Pidge closes her eyes and rubs at her forehead. “You know that picture I have of Matt and me in front of the shuttle?”

“Uh, yeah? The one where we thought Matt was you and actual you was your girlfriend? That was hilarious.”

“Ugh, Lance. Yeah, well, I remember seeing Shiro there. He wasn’t with family. In fact, I’m pretty sure he was with Keith.”

“Really???”

“Yeah! He was with another person in a garrison uniform…you know the orange ones we used to wear? They were looking at the shuttle together.”

“And you think it was Keith? Shiro brought _Keith_ to see him off?”

“It was a young man. He definitely looked like Keith. He was small, with a ton of unruly dark hair. And…”

“And Pidge?”

“Well, they were standing really close together and Shiro’s arm was around him. It was very, uh, private.”

“Whoa,” Hunk says again.

“This is the garrison place you all knew each other from back on earth?” Allura asks.

The trio nods.

“And so, how was Keith after this mission launch?”

Hunk says, “Well, we didn’t really talk to him. We kinda didn’t know each other very well. And Pidge wasn’t a cadet yet. I mean, I did notice that he was alone, but I didn’t know that it was because Shiro and Matt weren’t around. And then Keith got in some trouble. Not sure what, but there were a lot of rumors going around.”

“Hot head, insubordination, couldn’t hack it,” Lance lists off his fingertips. “He went from, like, ace pilot: top of the class to a crash and burn dropout.”

“Yeah,” Hunk agrees. “He was gone about halfway through that year, right Lance? And then Pidge came in…”

“Keith left before I got there, but after ‘pilot error,’” Pidge says.

Lance gives a low whistle in response and Hunk closes his eyes.

“We were so stupid,” Hunk says.

“I’m not following any of this,” Allura responds.

“When the garrison announced ‘pilot error.’ Of course. See, Keith was okay, but a loner. He didn’t mingle with us unless he had to. And I mean, we know _now_ that it’s because of all the stuff he’s gone through. But back then, we didn’t care. And we didn’t pay attention. So, the Galaxy Garrison loses the Kerberos mission, but they don’t know why. They need to give a reason though. They put out a statement saying that it was pilot error, meaning that Shiro got them all killed.”

“But that wasn’t what happened.”

“Yeah. The people here in this room know that. And the people who found Shiro in the desert know that. But they announced to the entire Garrison that it was Shiro’s fault. And then Keith was gone.”

“After an uptick in aggressive behavior first,” Lance adds.

“Poor Keith,” Allura says.

“He’s fine now!” Lance says. “Shiro’s alive. Keith’s got him back. And now they have a baby! Worked out well for him.” Lance grabs a couple bins and stacks them on top of each other to make a step stool. He steps up and peers into some more bins on the higher shelves.

“I still don’t understand how this baby came about,” Allura says. Then, “Lance, be careful. Those are the ceremonial banquet supplies from when my father would gather emissaries from all over the universe. Please don’t break anything.”

“I’m being careful! But I want to see what’s in these…oh. I think these are all just dining utensils. And what about babies do you not understand, Allura? How do Alteans procreate?”

“Pidge,” Hunk says, “cover your ears.”

“What? No! I’m a paladin of Voltron! We’re teammates! I’m not a baby! Starbuck’s the baby!”

“Wow. You were, like, Shiro’s practice kid.”

“No I wasn’t, Hunk!”

“Let’s get back to the question at hand,” Lance says. “Allura?”

“Well,” she starts. “I suppose it’s like most warm-blooded creatures in the universe. We did all begin from the same elemental building blocks, after all.”

“You’re stalling,” Lance says.

“I’m not! Procreation comes from coupling. And if a pair does not have what is necessary to create a child through coupling, then there are fetal pods to help if they so wish. So, what I don’t understand is where Keith came into play. Only Shiro was captured after all.”

Lance smirks, but Hunk plunges in, engineer that he is.

“Well, so, there are a number of ways to express your, uh, _coupling_ as you said. You may or may not be aware of the various encounters, I don’t want to presume anything. And, well, Keith, and uh, Shiro, they…Shiro performed an act of sexual intimacy with Keith, that, uh…”

“Shiro sucked him off,” Lance interrupts.

“Dude!” Pidge yells out.

“What? Let’s not stand on ceremony here!”

“You are literally standing on ceremonial dinner plates right now,” Pidge counters.

“Shiro said the Galra found trace amounts of Keith in his mouth,” Hunk continues, determined to get through this, “when they swabbed him for cell cultures. Their sample was contaminated with Keith’s semen. It sounds like the Galra were using something similar to your Altean fetal pods and they just so happened to have two sets of DNA to work with. Whoo. Done.”

“No, I understand now. Thank you, Hunk. It’s quite an invasive mental picture.”

“Seriously,” Lance agrees.

“It’s just a little bit…bizarre,” Allura decides.

“How so?” Pidge asks.

“I guess that it’s hard for me to correlate the two Shiros before me: the leader of Voltron, who puts others before him, and then this man who, well, wants things.”

“Most people want things, Allura,” Lance says, still perched on top of the bins and digging through another shelf’s worth of stuff. “Shiro’s a well muscled man in the prime of his life. Of course he wants things! Not sure why he wants Keith though.”

This earns Lance a chorus of boos from Hunk and Pidge.

“It’s the hair!” Pidge exclaims.

“It’s that smile that’s only for Shiro!” Hunk adds.

“Yeah, all he does is scowl at me,” Lance says.

“That’s not quite true, Lance,” Allura states. “You and Keith seem to be in a good groove lately.”

“Do you think all of this is going to change?” Pidge asks no one in particular.

“What do you mean, Pidge?” Allura asks.

“Well, Team Voltron includes a baby now. What if their priorities change?”

The group is silent at that, understanding what Pidge is trying to say.

“Pidge,” Allura says, “Shiro will always make time for us. He knows how important defending the universe is. He won’t abandon us simply because there is a child in his life. _Our lives_ ,” she amends. “And Keith…”

“Keith will continue to be Keith,” Lance says. “I don’t think _anything_ can change him.”

“I think we should just wait and see,” Hunk offers. “And if anything comes up, we deal with it then. In the meantime, how cool is it that Keith and Shiro made a kid from their love?!? That’s like, some crazy fairy tale, right?!”

“I think you’re romanticizing the Galra science labs, Hunk,” Lance says.

“Yeah, maybe. But their love! It’s so pure!”

“Hunk! You big sap!”

“I found it!”

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge turn to Allura who is in the middle of furniture she’s surrounded herself in.

“What?” Lance asks.

“The cradle! It’s here!” She gently grabs the piece and holds it up for them to see. It’s white, with pink and blue accents of stars, planets, and Altean imagery.

“Wow,” Pidge says. “Allura, it’s beautiful.”

“My father made it for me,” she says. “I think it’s the perfect thing for Starbuck.” Allura brings it to the front of the room and the paladins gather around it.

Lance stands in front of the cradle, hands on his hips. “This whole raising a baby thing just took on a whole ‘nother level of realness.”

“Yeah,” Pidge agrees. “Especially since we all offered our support to the proud parents.”

“How is all of this gonna work?” Hunk asks.

“We’ll figure it out,” Allura states, wondering if this is her new mantra. Solving problems on the fly. “We’ve dealt with more complicated issues under more pressure and less time. We can help Keith and Shiro raise a baby. Ooh! I think my old clothes might be in this box! Some of them might fit Starbuck!” Allura tears open a box close to the cradle and rummages through soft fabrics. She pulls out a dress, made for a small child. It has short sleeves, a ribbon around the waist, and special detailing around the collar. It’s a beautiful shade of purple that reminds the paladins of the Black Lion. It’s a bit ethereal.

Allura continues to stare at the dress in her hands, rubbing at the fabric between her fingers like she’s comforting herself with a favorite blanket.

“I can’t believe someone will wear this again,” she says.

Pidge moves forward and gives Allura a reassuring hug.

“The cradle my father made will give comfort to a baby of Voltron.” Pidge, Hunk, and Lance watch as a tear falls down Allura’s face. She frees a hand to wipe at her face and then smiles. “He would be so happy to see this.” She gives Pidge a squeeze in return for the hug, and smiles for Lance and Hunk.

“I like this Altean storage room,” Hunk announces. The group turns to him confused and he continues: “I feel like we got to talk about things that we don’t normally get to say.”

“You mean like gossiping about our team members’ sex lives?” Pidge quips.

“What?! Well, yeah, okay. But other stuff too. I think the storage room should be our safe haven.”

Lance reaches out his hand; fingers splayed, palm side down. Hunk recognizes the gesture and puts his hand on top of Lance’s. Then Pidge follows suit.

“C’mon, Allura. Add your hand!” Lance says.

Allura places her hand on top.

“It’s a pact,” Hunk announces. “The Altean storage room is our safe gossip zone.”

Pidge laughs. Lance looks like he’s sworn a solemn oath. Allura purses her mouth and knits her brows in a way that seems a bit unsure at what she has participated in.

“Do not tell Coran about what we do here,” Lance barks out. “Our words would not be safe if he found out.”

Hunk salutes in acknowledgement.

“Perhaps we should keep it to just the four of us?” Allura suggests.

“Let’s start with that,” Pidge agrees.

The four of them look at each other, then go back to examining the room. Allura sets the cradle by the door, and Lance adds piles of clothes that he thinks is small enough for Starbuck. He moves on to the electronic components that Pidge is practically swimming in, and the two of them sift through the bins and shelves with determined looks on their faces.

“I think I’ll go check on our new family,” Hunk says after a bit.

Lance unwraps some power cords from around his neck. “Remember: what happens in the storage room stays in the storage room!”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I just want to make sure they’re doing okay.”

“I mean, I know we promised to help them out, but they’re probably gonna want some alone time, too,” Lance says as he mates a pair of connectors.

“Yeah, I think we already established that, Lance. You want me to come, too?” Pidge asks. She’s entangled in cord and Hunk calculates it will probably take a good thirty minutes to free her from the mess.

“Nah, I’m good. Best of luck on finding a way to play the game console you and Lance bought.”

“We’re so close,” Lance says. “I can feel it!” His hands grip what looks like a power adapter.

Hunk shakes his head and the three remaining paladins watch Hunk take his leave. Allura opens up another bin, and more memories pour out for her. Pidge adds more accessories to her’s and Lance’s tinkering pile. They work in a steady rhythm of bins scraping shelves and floor, of digging, of folding, when Lance says:

“So what else do you think Keith and Shiro get up to?”

 


	4. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the lovely Matt provides some context.

Shiro stands on the bridge, his eyes flying across the screens before him. Voltron, in full formation, cuts through Empire destroyers on one side of Shiro’s screen while a fleet of rebels attack the fighters on the other side. He calls out to them: reminds the paladins of their strategy and gives encouragement when it’s needed. Coran stands a few paces away, monitoring his own systems and using the ship’s defenses when he can.

“Shiro,” Coran calls out. “There are more incoming fighters. They’re focused on the rebels.”

“Okay,” Shiro says and then addresses Voltron. “Paladins: more incoming fighters. The rebels need assistance.” 

“Got it, boss,” Hunk’s voice comes through the comms.

Voltron gives one more devastating blow before turning its attention to the rebels and Galra fighters. The mecha is a thing of beauty.

Shiro lets out a breath. So far, the mission has been nothing but damage control for this sector. He surveys the screens again, looking for anything he might have missed, anything that could present a problem for his team.

The team flies well. They work together. They have Keith’s instincts in Black, Lance’s marksmanship in Red, Allura’s willpower in Blue. Pidge and Hunk have grown more in depth in Green and Yellow, grown in understanding and compassion in themselves and others. And Shiro still leads them, guides them. Sometimes Keith and Shiro trade out, but Shiro knows he’s a tactician. He cares for his team, and he prefers to watch out for them.

Besides. Shiro felt that one of them should stay home.

Shiro’s attention falls away from his monitors. He hears running – unorganized and frantic steps approaching the bridge. Shiro turns as he hears his name called.

“Papa!”

He steps away from the visuals and walks towards the escapee. Matt runs behind her.

“I’m sorry, Shiro! We were playing Hide-and-Seek and I guess midway through she decided to come here.”

“It’s okay, Matt. She’s four. She’s impulsive.” For the first time, Shiro wonders if he should have left her safe on Olkarion where they had been raising her. But Keith and Shiro didn’t like the idea of leaving Starbuck on a planet while her entire family left to defend the universe.

He kneels down as Starbuck reaches him and wraps his arms around her small frame. She’s wearing a pair of Altean boys’ breeches with what must be one of Allura’s old gowns from when she was a small child. The front of the skirt is tucked into the waist of the pants.

Shiro stands up with her clutched to him.

“Hi, Papa,” she says. “Where’s Daddy?”

“Daddy’s flying Black, remember?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Shiro noses against her face, breathing her in. There’s a scent of sugar; Matt’s been giving her some of the Arusian candy.

“Kara-chan,” he says seriously, “We’re running a mission right now. I need you to stay away from the bridge. You need to stay with Uncle Matt.”

“Come on, Starbuck!” Matt calls out. “Let’s go ride your bike in the hangar!”

“Yeah!” She lets go of Shiro and starts kicking her feet. “Down!”

“Excuse me?”

“Please can I be down?”

“Better,” Shiro says and puts her down. She starts to move towards Matt.

An off-key cacophony blares from the monitors. A surge of explosions, screams, shouts. The castle’s proximity alarm runs red and loud. Shiro searches the screens until he spots it: a robeast.

He hears Keith over the comms, yelling out instructions. He’s frantic; caught in an entanglement with the Galra fighters and the robeast firing at Voltron’s back.

“Keith,” Shiro says as calmly as he can, “I see you. I’ve got visual on Voltron and the robeast.” He hears Keith take a breath and watches as Voltron reorients itself to face the new threat. Voltron’s sword appears and for a tick, the galaxy is quiet as it watches the looming figure of Voltron prepare for attack.

But Starbuck has seen, and she has heard, and those steps towards Matt have been abandoned.

“Daddy!”

“Starbuck! No!”

“Dad! Dad!” She yells out as Shiro swoops her up again, but this time she doesn’t want to be held and she fights against him.

“Papa! Help him!”

“I’m trying, Starbuck! Matt! Take her! Get her out!”

Matt runs for the girl while Keith’s voice barely registers from the monitors, _“Starbuck? Shiro, what’s going on?”_

Shiro turns to the monitors, knows that Keith’s distracted. “Keith! Shields!” He can feel Matt’s hands securing Starbuck, but as Shiro watches Voltron blast apart, all he can do is hold Starbuck closer, and then let her go.  

:::

Keith walks into his daughter’s room and finds her in bed with Matt reading aloud.

“Daddy!” Starbuck clambers out of the bedding and stands on top of her bed, arms outstretched, body bouncing in anticipation. When Keith gets close enough, she jumps to him, trusting him completely to catch her.

He does and holds her tight to him, even though Keith’s shoulders protest against it.

“Hi, Kara. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too. Did Papa save you?”

“Yeah, he did.”

“Where’s Papa?”

“He’s just finishing up with a meeting and then we’re going to bed.”

Matt gives a yawn. “Me too. I’m taking off, Keith, okay?”

“Yeah, of course. Thanks, Matt. Thanks for staying behind with her.”

Matt laughs. “What were you going to do? Leave her with Rolo?!? When she had a perfectly good uncle to look after her?”

Keith smiles at that. “I guess. She’s still a handful, though.”

“Well, she was a handful today. She broke onto the bridge when she wasn’t supposed to.”

“Yeah, I heard about that.”

“Is Shiro okay?”

“Yeah, he’s fine. He’s just tired. But he thinks you and Starbuck are hilarious.”

“What? Why?”

“He says it’s payback for all the stuff you and me dragged him into at the Garrison.”

“Uncle Matt was at the Garrison with you and Papa?” Starbuck interrupts.

“Yep. Papa was older than us, but we were super talented so he had to keep us in order for the good of the Garrison,” Keith says with a laugh.

“Yeah, I’m starting to think Shiro had ulterior motives when it came to you, though.” Matt winks at Keith.

Keith gives him a playful shove. “Shiro is nothing but a gentleman and I won’t have you talking about my partner that way.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Matt waves him off as he makes his way out of the four year old’s bedroom. “Same old Keith. Defending his Shiro.”

Keith smiles at Matt’s comment. Matt’s known Keith and Shiro since the beginning: watched them meet and become friends. Matt is Keith’s proof that the Galaxy Garrison was real, and that the evolution that started there of Keith and Shiro’s relationship was also real. Keith is grateful for the paladins’ acceptance of him and Shiro: they’re a team that loves each other. But Keith knows that the teams’ first response was confusion, before realization.

But Matt returning to them was different. Matt and Shiro had greeted each other like no time had passed. When Keith appeared with Starbuck in his arms, when Matt heard Shiro introduce the tiny girl as “their daughter,” Matt took one look at the three of them positioned together and laughed.

“Holy shit!” Matt had barked out. “This is what happens when I’m not there to supervise your shenanigans! Did no one give you _‘The Talk?’_ ”

“Don’t swear in front of the baby,” Shiro responded.

“You seem completely unfazed,” Pidge said to Matt.

“Well, yeah. Wait. You guys were surprised? Ah, these two. They were such a joy to watch back at the Garrison. I bet they’re disgusting without abandon now.”

“We are not!” Keith had protested, but Lance had laughed at the same time, spurring Matt on.

“When I first met Keith, he wasn’t much of a talker.”

That earned a “Still isn’t” from Lance.

Matt laughed. “Nah, Keith’s a man of action. Saw that immediately. And since he didn’t say much, he never did tell me to go away. What a pair we made… And then we met Shiro. Shiro became the voice of reason. Well, he tried, but sometimes we dragged him down with us.” Matt shook his head at the memory, and laughed again. “But then the looks started! At first, I thought it was some fighter pilot code. Then I figured it was a different kind of code. I was right!”

Keith smiles at the memory. He hadn’t realized how obvious he had been back at the Garrison: watching Shiro when he thought no one was looking. He hadn’t even known what he was doing himself. He didn’t know it was love yet. And he definitely didn’t know that Shiro had been watching him, too.

Keith catches Matt just before he’s out the door. “You’ve always been there for us, Matt. And now, in the middle of space, you’re here for us still. It means a lot to me.”

“You and Shiro made me an uncle. I’m honored.” Matt takes a long finger and bops Starbuck on the nose with it. “Goodnight, you two. I’ll send Shiro over if he’s still in the meeting.”

“Thanks.”

“Goodnight, Uncle Matt.”

“Night, kiddo.”

Keith stands there for a few seconds after Matt leaves, then turns back to the bed.

“It’s late, Kara. Time to go to sleep.”

“Will you cuddle with me?”

Keith gently pushes her over and slides into the bed next to her. She scoots her body against his for warmth and comfort. Her fingers snake to Keith’s hair where they latch onto the locks like she’s done for the last three years. She wriggles and wriggles, and Keith starts to get annoyed that she won’t just _lie still_ when she finally rolls over and stills.

Starbuck’s asleep by the time the door opens and Shiro steps through. Keith’s almost asleep, too. He opens one eye and smiles at the large body in the doorframe. The one person he chased after when he’d only ever pushed people away. Because who were they without this? Keith knew he was defined by his actions. And he knew that, everyday, he chose Shiro. He wasn’t as certain about some of his other decisions. Voltron. The Blades. But with Shiro, he was certain.

The man whom Keith would travel to the edge of the universe and back for wraps his arms around him and starts pulling him out of their daughter’s bed. Their faces are close, Keith allowing Shiro to pull him to his chest, and then to his feet. Shiro takes Keith’s hand and leads him to the adjoining door to their room.

“Today was almost a disaster,” Shiro says in the darkness after the door closes behind them.

“We got it together and took care of the robeast. We’ve had closer calls before.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Keith says. “I’m sorry Starbuck had to see some of that.”

“Me too. I asked Matt to bring her back in when things were calm so she could see that you were alright.”

Keith nods at that, then he feels Shiro pull him back close to him in an embrace. Keith tilts his head up and Shiro immediately presses his mouth to his. Keith opens for him and Shiro pushes softly with his velvet tongue and Keith loves that he gets to see this side of Shiro, to feel this, because Shiro gives and gives of his time and affection, but right now Shiro wants to kiss Keith, wants Keith, and that is his favorite thing about Shiro. That as much as Keith chooses Shiro, Shiro chooses Keith, too.

They fall to their bed and Keith hooks a leg around Shiro, a claim on him as much as an invitation. Their bodies and mouths surge together in want, in thanks. They become nothing more than wet mouths on flesh; calloused hands roaming, curling, grabbing. They become the spoken out _Keith_ and _Shiro_ and _I love you_ and _yes yes yes don’t stop please don’t stop_ all at once and indiscernible from each other. They know that what they have is something that not many people get. They know this. But as they fall asleep in the comfort of each other, they’re glad they get a say in the matter. That they can look at each other and say _Yes_ to this, to them. To their family.

 


	5. Open Your Heart, I'm Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Shiro and Allura get some things off their chests; Lotor requests a meeting with the Blades; and Keith comes home again. Set during seasons 4 & 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with the idea that Lotor was joining the Castleship with an outsider’s point of view. I just imagined him being confused with all of the dynamics at play.
> 
> Also, I wrote the beginning section right after bingeing Season 4...and then wrote the rest after Season 5. I know. This took me forever :'(

Shiro has just finished his sparring session with the bots when he hears footsteps heading his direction on the training deck. He takes a breath and pulls the bottom of his shirt up to his brow to wipe the sweat away. Shiro turns and finds Allura striding towards him. She looks angry.

“How much longer are we to endure this, Shiro?”

Shiro stands at attention, not sure what to do.

Allura continues. “When will Keith realize that we need him here? With Voltron?”

Shiro closes his eyes and exhales. “We have Voltron. Without him.”

Allura’s face pains and she steels herself. “I don’t understand you. I thought Keith meant something more to you. Make him come back!”

“I won’t make him do anything. I’m not his parent.”

“Speaking of,” Allura snatches from him. “What about Kara? Keith’s what… just content to leave her behind?”

“Don’t do this, Allura. Don’t throw Starbuck into this.”

“But he stays away! From Voltron! From you! From his daughter!”

“And he’ll stay away until he thinks he can come back!” Shiro works to bring his anger back under the surface. He knows that they all have questions, he knows how it all looks. He and Keith have never been the most forthcoming.

“Allura,” he says in a measured voice, “Keith was suffocating on this ship. The parades and the public events?? They’re not him, and you know it.”

“So, what? You’re just fine with him gallivanting around as a Blades member?”

“No.” Shiro takes a breath. “I wish I was with him.”

“You want to leave, too?” Allura’s face shows concern and panic, like she might lose the black paladin as well.

“I don’t want to leave Voltron. I believe in the cause. But I wish I was with Keith on his missions. I understand where he’s coming from.” Shiro takes a pause; he won’t betray Keith’s confidence. “What Keith and I discuss is privy to us, but from what he told me…Allura, I helped push him into becoming a Blade member. It’s what’s best for him right now… But as much as I wish I was with him to watch his back, I know that my place is here. With Voltron and the team and with Starbuck. The only thing I can give Keith right now is my support.”

Allura takes a few ticks to watch Shiro’s face. “You said he was suffocating.”

“Yes.”

“Was it really that bad?”

“It wasn’t good for his health to be on the castleship.”

“I’m sorry, but I have to ask. What about Starbuck?”

“She’s fine. She talks to her dad whenever he has a spare moment. It’s Keith I’m worried about.”

Shiro knows that his face is flooded with emotions. He knows because he’s watching Allura’s eyes read him like a book.

“I’m sorry you’re going through this,” she says quietly. “I’m sorry we’re all going through this, but you especially. You’re right. I was thinking about our needs, not the needs of a paladin of ours.”

She stops suddenly and fidgets with her hands before bringing them back under control.

“He is still a paladin of Voltron, right?”

“I don’t know.” It’s all Shiro can give her.

The princess nods, then pulls Shiro into a hug. Shiro lets the princess try to soothe him, then feels her release. She takes a step back.

“But there’s still work to do,” is all she says and the moment is gone.

:::

Allura has never been one to mince words and when she says there is still work to be done, Voltron feels the full force of her meaning.

Voltron hesitantly presents itself as an ally of Prince Lotor, now Emperor-apparent. The paladins, residents of Castle of Lions, and rebel allies are unsure of the union. But they seem to understand that the Galra is a viable race deserving of preservation and leadership. Supporting Lotor seems more reasonable than allowing Sendak or some other Zarkon-worshipping warlord to abscond the throne. This doesn’t mean the rebels aren’t holding their collective breath waiting for the knife in the back; the rebels and allies give Lotor a wide berth and hope that Voltron knows what it’s doing.

Yet there is one group of rebels that Lotor has refused to let escape his notice.

Lotor stands on the bridge with the paladins and Coran. The flames of Kral Zera have burned for several quintants, but Lotor still has not managed to meet with those who rigged the place to blow, or the one who saved him from the blast.

“It is time I officially met with the Blade of Marmora,” Lotor says to the six of them. Some are standing around Allura’s navigation podium. Some are seated in their designated chairs. It’s informal and it gives Lotor a headache. The smallest one doesn’t take his? her? eyes from the screen to acknowledge that Lotor has spoken.

Lotor continues. “I need to find out where they stand in relation to the new direction the Galra Empire will be moving.”

“We don’t even know the direction the Galra Empire intends to move,” Hunk says.

“Understandable,” Lotor gives the yellow paladin. “But I need to know who stands with me and what skills they can offer before I finalize my goals.”

Lance narrows his eyes. “Except for quintessence. You’ve been clear about how much energy you want. Holy crow, it’s the ‘70s energy crisis all over again.”

“Lance, let’s leave Earth’s ancient history off the table,” Pidge says, still not looking up from where she types away at her console.

“Er, yes,” Lotor says uncertainly. “As for the Blades, I wish to know if they plan to continue to operate independently or if they can be folded into the new Galra political structure.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, Lotor watches Shiro purse his lips and fold his arms over his chest.

“Shiro,” Lotor says, he feels he can refer to the black paladin as the others do, “I believe the Blade of Marmora have long had contact with you. It was they who manufactured your escape and sent you to the Blue Lion, correct?”

“I have contact with them,” is all Shiro says.

“Perhaps we could arrange a meeting. I believe they like to meet in small groups. Therefore I suggest only the two of us engage with the Blades. Does that sound agreeable?”

Shiro doesn’t move, continuing to give what seems like a soft glare at Lotor. Then Shiro lays down his demands.

“We meet in neutral territory. We tell no one. You follow my lead and the lead of the Blades. If I say we’re done, then we’re done. Can you do that?”

Lotor swallows his pride and his anger at being ordered about. It’s nothing new, after all. He did have Zarkon as a father. “Yes,” he consents.

“Okay, then. I’ll contact the Blades privately. Then I’ll inform you if and when we leave.” Shiro turns to face the rest of Team Voltron and a grin breaks across his face, making him look youthful, his scar a blushing crinkle. Lotor wonders for the first time who exactly is this man before him. He sees the scars and the trauma on the man’s body, but nothing explains the smile on his face or the glint in his eye.

Shiro continues speaking to his friends, “I’ll be back in our quarters. Give me a bit, okay?”

“Yeah, of course, Shiro.” The rest seem to understand Shiro’s cryptic request. Lotor does not.

“Who’s back there now?” the small one asks.

“Matt is. You want me to send him to you?”

“Yes, please. Unless you need his help while you contact the Blade of Marmora.”

“Nah, I’m okay. I’m good with wrangling.”

The group laughs. They talk like this sometimes when Lotor is present: like there is something they don’t want to discuss in his presence; an inside joke maybe. It frustrates him. They speak like this and then several of them go missing for long periods of time. They rotate in and out of this game that they’re playing, with Shiro seemingly spending the most time with whatever is in need of so much attention. Lotor thinks that it might be a pet that they keep in their private quarters, but doesn’t understand why they would keep that a secret from him. Voltron has been quite forthcoming when it comes to the creature that makes milkshakes.

Shiro begins to walk out of the bridge when the yellow paladin lets out a shout.

“Oh! Let me know before you leave to meet with the Blades! I have something for our favorite member!”

Shiro pauses and gives the large man a meaningful look. “Thanks, Hunk,” he says. His voice is low and full of emotion. He turns to Allura, where he pauses and the two of them seem to have some sort of silent conversation. The princess gives the man a nod; Lotor thinks it might be out of support rather than permission. Then the black paladin is out through the doors and they whoosh shut behind him.

:::

Lotor follows Shiro’s lead as the man exits the Black Lion.

The two spent most of the travel time in silence, the black paladin only responding with terse comments and opting instead to concentrate on flying to their prearranged destination. Lotor had not expected the Blades ready to meet so suddenly and he feels unprepared. The feeling worsens as he works to keep up with the paladin's quick movements, energy burning from the man like an unstable star.

He keeps in line with Shiro’s steps down the ramp of the lion’s maw onto the surface of a planet he is unfamiliar with. Lotor takes a look around; the Black Lion landed in a clearing surrounded by trees the size he’s never seen equal to. They loom over him, these silent giants, and Lotor is pleasantly surprised by the fragrance they emit. Like rich dirt and a smell that prickles his senses in a good way and leaves his palate refreshed.

From the tree line three figures emerge. They are dressed in their Marmora suits: black, gray, and glowing purple. Their masks and hoods obscure any identifying features, but Lotor discerns some differences. While two of the Marmora present the typical physiology of the Galra – height, length of arms and legs, and tail – the third Blade is clearly an anomaly. The other two dwarf the third member and Lotor can spot no tail. He supposes this final Blades member resembles more the Alteans or other paladins he has seen rather than the Galran Marmora agents.

Lotor turns to Shiro and says, “Isn’t that one a little short to be a Galra?”

Shiro laughs. It startles Lotor after experiencing little conversation from the paladin since the start of this diplomatic mission.

“Why are you laughing?”

And Shiro finally talks to him.

“Okay, so, don’t tell him that, he’ll get mad. And you just made an accidental _Star Wars_ reference.”

Lotor scoffs. “Why would anyone engage in war with a star? It’s obtuse.”

Shiro just laughs some more. Lotor watches the man out of the side of his eye: Shiro’s hands are on his hips, his head cocked to the side. He’s watching the Blades members traipse closer. No, he’s watching the small one come closer, his eyes full of unknown intent. Shiro bites his bottom lip in anticipation and Lotor has to quickly reorient himself to their entire purpose because he has stopped side-eyeing Shiro to full on stare at him with so many questions running through his head and the Blades now stand before him in audience.

The Marmora agent in the center greets them, his tail flicking the ground in a comfortable manner.

“Your Excellency,” he says.

“I thank you for agreeing to meet with me. This is my associate, the Black Paladin of Voltron.”

“Yes, we know Shiro quite well,” the center agent says.

Lotor only hesitates for a quarter tick. “Might I have your names so that I know how to address you?”

The one in the center continues, “I am Kolivan.”

Lotor knows this one already – has a couple of sparse intelligence reports on Kolivan. Lotor waits for introductions on the others.

Kolivan turns to the similar agent at his right and says, “This is Kravix.” Another name Lotor is familiar with. He’s left with no new information on the Blades, just confirmation of members he had the most data on. Lotor suspects this was done purposefully, but cannot fault a rebel group that operates on secrecy.

Kolivan then turns to his other side on his left where the small agent stands, also with hands on hips, a mirrored reflection of Shiro. “And this is Keith.”

_Keith?_

Lotor knows that name. That name stuck with him, its foreignness, like a Galra name turned soft and soothing as it rolled around inside his head. He had heard that name over the comms at Naxzela. Had heard what he learned later was Shiro’s voice congratulate the wrong person over the blast. _Good work, Keith,_ Shiro had said with such familiarity.

_This is Keith?_

At the sound of Kolivan announcing their names, all three Blades members switch off their masks and pull off their hoods. Lotor watches as they reveal themselves: a wide, round, proud Galra face; a long, scrutinizing Galra face; and then a pale, angular face with a mess of black hair. The short one wears a smirking mouth and looks at no one but Shiro.

Lotor continues with proceedings.

“I have lit the ceremonial flame of Kral Zera. I have been appointed emperor by Galra tradition. It is my duty to bring the empire into the modern age. To do that, our people must unify. We must re-assert ourselves into intergalactic trade relations. And we need allies to support our new role in the galaxy.”

“And we wish you good luck with your agenda,” Kravix says. Keith has given Lotor a flickering glance in an attempt at polite acknowledgement before returning his attention to Shiro. Lotor forces the frustrated huff in his throat back down to simmer.

Shiro tilts his head and Keith raises an eyebrow. Lotor knows they’re having an entire silent conversation. Shiro gives Keith another look and then puts Lotor out of his misery by speaking aloud.

“Come on, Keith,” Shiro says. “Let’s leave them to it.”

Keith and Shiro walk away from the group to sit between the protective paws of the Black Lion.

Kolivan speaks. “I believe you wanted to ask where the Blade of Marmora stood in your vision for your new Galra Empire?”

Lotor continues to watch the two men who have wandered off, for surely they are both human men from the same planet. They don’t so much as sit next to each other as lean against one another. Shiro turns his head towards Keith’s to speak close to his ear.

“Prince Lotor?” Kolivan prods.

Lotor tears his eyes away. “It’s Emperor,” he says.

But what might be a smile appears on Kolivan’s face. Kolivan has successfully recaptured Lotor’s attention away from the men who seek comfort in their closeness.

:::

“Goodbye, youngling,” Kravix says to Keith.

Their talk is over, ending not in a way Lotor had strategically hoped for, but at least with an entertaining twist: the short Marmora agent is joining them for the trip back to the Castle of Lions.

Keith stands with Shiro, hand in hand, and accepts the Blades well wishes. He looks at Kolivan with respect, and some uncertainty, then dips his head as Kolivan ruffles his hair with a large, affectionate hand.

Shiro laughs, then stretches his own hand out to Kolivan. They grasp and shake.

“You will be missed,” Kolivan says back to Keith, “but we understand your decision. We’ll contact you if we come across something we think you might be interested in.”

“Thank you,” Keith says. “For bringing me here. For everything.” His voice is familiar, but still a surprise: playful, with a slight rasp to it. Lotor hopes to hear more of Keith’s voice while he travels back with them in the lion.

“Good luck, Emperor Lotor,” Kolivan calls out.

Keith and Shiro have already made their way to the ramp, but Lotor lets their lead widen. He stops in his tracks and turns to the two Blades members.

“I urge you to reconsider,” Lotor says.

“And we hope you will understand what you ask is tyrannical. We do not take orders from Allura, or Voltron, yet we still work with them to achieve a common goal. I do not see why the Blades and the Galra Empire cannot do the same. Besides, we didn’t travel all this way for you.”

Lotor follows Kolivan’s gaze until he sees Keith disappear into the lion after Shiro. He gives Kolivan a nod and turns back to the Black Lion’s lowered head. He’s not sure to _what_ exactly he nodded to Kolivan about, but he walks until he’s back in the cockpit hoping to leave an impression that he understands. He doesn’t, but he thinks he might be seeing a pattern to the pieces before him. Inside the lion the panels and displays are lit up in a faint purple. Shiro sits in his seat with Keith resting a hip against the side, his arm draped over the top of the chair.

Lotor takes a stance at the other side of the pilot’s seat. “The Blades wish to remain impartial,” he says to Shiro.

“Yeah, I figured they would. Doesn’t mean they won’t help out, though.”

Lotor continues to watch Shiro work his console and set his lion in motion. He holds on to the chair back as the beast leaps forward.

“They did press that point to me,” Lotor says, “amongst others.”

Shiro turns his head to give Lotor a quizzical look, but Keith speaks out.

“Then you walked away with a good working relationship,” Keith says to Lotor. “You should be grateful.”

Lotor looks at the Blade member, finds his eyes fixed on him with an unnerving intensity. Lotor realizes that the eyes hold a flash of purple in the dark blue.

“You’re part Galra,” Lotor says.

Keith’s eyes narrow.

“I am also part Galra,” Lotor offers. “But you are from the same planet as Shiro, yes? And the other paladins?”

“Keith, myself, and the others all come from the same place,” Shiro says instead. He reaches a hand for the small of Keith’s back, spreads his fingers wide to capture as much feeling as he can, then moves the hand to squeeze at Keith’s hip before returning his full attention to piloting. Lotor has never seen Shiro behave this way with the others from his home planet.

Keith turns to the console and starts manipulating the information on display. He cycles through readouts and logs, mission data, and locations. Then Keith gives a laugh.

“Oh really, Black?” Keith pats the Lion’s interior. “You poor mecha.”

“Oh, so now you’re here and suddenly Black wants to complain about every little thing?” Shiro asks, but there’s a smile on his face.

“Nah, she just wants to tell me about some of the more ridiculous things the universe has needed Voltron for.”

“You can speak with the Black Lion?” Lotor asks Keith.

Keith looks to Lotor and then back to Shiro. “Where do we stand with him?” Keith asks.

The black paladin shrugs. “He’s staying on the castleship. So far we’ve managed to keep the important details quiet, but…He’s going to figure out some things.”

“I know you were at Kral Zera.” Lotor can definitely prove he’s figured out some things and he aims to do so immediately. He continues, “I know that you saved me from the explosion. And I know that you were there at Naxzela, and that without me you would have died trying to take those shields out.”

There’s a sharp intake of breath from Shiro and Keith rests a hand on the man’s shoulder. Lotor files that away and then remembers what the yellow paladin had said. _Their favorite Blades member._

“The paladins of Voltron care about you. I know that they miss you.”

“Just stop,” Keith says. The smirk is gone and his voice is sharp and shaky at the same time. “Stop talking.” He takes a step away from Shiro to lean against the interior of the lion with his arms folded over his chest.

Shiro keep his focus on the vastness of space before them, but that doesn’t stop the words out of his mouth.

“Keith, you did nothing wrong. Just remember that.”

“I left people behind,” Keith says in a quiet voice.

“You needed to take care of yourself. And you didn’t leave anyone behind. They were placed in excellent care. Responsible care. This is why there are two of us, remember? You didn’t leave us, Keith.”

Keith slumps down to the floor, wraps his arms around his knees, and buries his face in his limbs.

No one speaks anymore.

:::

Before the Black Lion enters the docking bay, Shiro hails the castleship.

“Can someone bring Kara into the hangar? She’s waited long enough.”

“You got it, boss.” Lotor recognizes the yellow paladin’s voice. “Does this mean you’ve brought someone back for her to see?” There’s hope in his voice and Lotor can picture the man scrunching his face and raising his hands to clasp under his chin in emotion.

“Affirmative, Hunk. Better hurry.”

“On it!”

Shiro lands Black in the usual spot. As soon as the lion is motionless, a small gathering of people fan out before them like a welcoming committee. The lion’s mouth opens to reveal the three of them safe inside.

The black paladin turns to Lotor and motions for him to move. Lotor hesitates a tick, then makes his way towards the lion’s exit. He walks down the ramp and sees familiar faces before him: Allura and her adviser with the mustache, the paladins, the rebel brother of the green paladin, a small child, the aggravating scientist with many arms, another rebel, _wait_ … _a small child? Where did that come from???_

Lotor takes a couple small steps towards the people in front of him when he feels Keith rush past him. He’s running, then sliding on his knees across the hangar floor in such a graceful execution that Lotor supposes he must throw himself into every situation with such passion. The slide has him low to the ground, at a perfect height for the small child to throw arms around the young man, face lit up in excitement, voice yelling like the chiming of clear bells.

_“Daddy!!!”_

Keith envelops the child with his arms, pulling the small creature onto his lap. The face that peaks over Keith’s shoulder has Lotor perplexed; long dark hair, a small pink mouth, eyes the color purple. Lotor stares at the face and can’t decide if he’s looking at Keith or Shiro in miniature.

Shiro joins Keith and the child on the floor and wraps his arms around both of them. They look warm. They look safe. They look happy.

“Papa, you brought Daddy home.”

“You know it, kiddo. He’s finally earned some vacation with all of the work he’s been doing.”

“How can he work without a lion?” the child asks. There’s a hilt to the speech and some of the words are stumbled through.

“Remember, Kara? Dad was doing other work. There’s so much to do.”

“I can help. I want to fly a lion. And then Dad could be home more.”

Lotor watches Keith nuzzle a rounded cheek and press a kiss to the child’s face.

The blue paladin makes a scoffing noise. “Great,” he says. “Of course she wants to pilot a lion. And with her genes, she could probably pilot both Black _and_ Red interchangeably. She could be a one woman Voltron force!”

“You could retire, Lance,” the green paladin says.

“Pfft. You guys need my sharpshooter abilities. Plus, Hunk and I are the only ones emotionally divested on any given mission, and even Hunk I worry about sometimes. _I’m necessary_ , thank you very much.”

The others laugh and pull the blue paladin into a group hug while the scientist calculates Lance’s usefulness with five of his hands. The outcome is surprisingly high.

The blue paladin pushes the others off of him and makes his way towards Lotor, possibly in need of some space, maybe to align himself with someone who could make use of him. After all, Lotor is the Galra Emperor. He would welcome Lance’s fealty.

Lance stands besides Lotor, pressed shoulder to shoulder. The two of them take in the scene together: Shiro, Keith, and the little girl on the floor; the rest of the Voltron team crouching down to welcome Keith back to the Castle of Lions. The girl has a hand tangled in Keith’s hair, her face content to rest on the soft spot between his neck and shoulder. Lance doesn’t take his eyes from the people in front of him when he speaks.

“You know I pilot the Red Lion,” Lance says.

“Of course,” Lotor responds, though he feels like he finally understands why the pilot of the Red Lion wears blue.

“I’m the right hand of Voltron,” Lance continues.

“I believe that is a position of some distinction?”

Lance smirks, still keeping his eyes in front.

“You know what they are now,” the paladin says instead. “What we are. Keith. Shiro. The baby.”

Lance finally turns his gaze to Lotor. It’s an intensity Lotor didn’t think the blue paladin capable of.

“If anything happens to them – _to their child_ – I’m blaming you. And remember, I’m the sharpshooter. You won’t see me coming. You won’t have a chance to defend yourself: by your words or by combat.” Lance takes a breath, lets the words sink into Lotor’s brain. “Do you understand me?”

“I understand perfectly.”

Lance leaves him then, slipping back into the Voltron family. They start to pull away, throwing out words like _food_ and _rest_. Shiro helps Keith to his feet, the girl still in the smaller man’s arms, and pulls the two of them in close. Lotor watches Shiro curl a hand along the back of Keith’s neck, _the red paladin’s neck_ , and presses their mouths together. It’s intimate and casual; unique and practiced.

As Lotor watches the complete intertwining of Voltron, the Blades, and the insurgency wrapped up in the affection of Keith and Shiro, he begins to comprehend the entirety of the blue paladin’s threat. There is so much more at stake than defending the universe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long!!! I've had the overarching theme mapped out, but left the plot and dialogue up to whatever I felt like in the future. I'm the kind over person who writes to purge, you know???
> 
> Since it took so long, I got to incorporate seasons 4 & 5 which was fun. Let me know what you think. There are only two more planned chapters left!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Spare Parts and Loose Talk, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Garrison Trio discuss their thoughts about the future while the castleship prepares to head to Earth; Keith and Shiro ruin the Trio's clubhouse.

Lance looks over his shoulder to make sure the coast is clear then opens the door to the storage room and steps inside. Pidge and Hunk both take note of his presence with a wave of their hand or a jut of their chin, but don’t say anything as Lance finds his nest and plops down. He’s built this comforting haven for himself over the years of sneaking into the Altean storage room the same way a bird builds a nest: piece by piece. He lies there for a bit, breathing in the soft fabrics he’s raided from the shelves. Breathe in, breathe out, and repeat.

“So, Lance,” Pidge interrupts, “it almost looks like you haven’t heard the good news. But I know that’s impossible, because Allura made sure we were all present when she made the announcement. So what’s up?”

Lance pulls his face out of his blankets to look at Pidge. And he sees her; really sees her. Her hair is a little shorter than when they first met at the Garrison, but it’s swept back in a way to suggest accidental tidiness – accidental because Lance knows better. Pidge’s face has lost almost all of the baby fat; it’s leaner than it used to be. She’s grown a few inches, probably stands close to Keith’s height. She gave up the long shorts she used to wear a while ago for some kind of athletic pants. Lance remembers her saying something about getting tired of her shins collecting scrapes and cuts. And now Pidge sits in her favorite section of the storage room, surrounded by random equipment just like any other time Lance has seen her. Except, Lance finally draws the conclusion that Pidge has grown up; that the Pidge in front of him is nineteen or twenty years old, instead of the kid who tried to pass herself off as a boy to find her lost family. He turns his thoughts inward for a moment, wondering what Pidge and Hunk see in himself after these four or five years.

“When did we grow up?” Lance asks.

“What?” Pidge looks at him properly now, unsure where Lance is going with his philosophically vague and probably rhetorical question.

“When did we get so old? I feel like I’ve been in Neverland for years, but suddenly I’m no longer a Lost Boy. I’m a sailor conscripted into a war of pirates and royalty and treaties.”

“Holy shit, Lance. Are you okay?” Hunk asks.

“No, Hunk. I don’t think so.” Lance sits up and gestures to Pidge. “I mean, have you seen Pidge? She’s like twenty years old!”

“Yeah, around there,” Pidge agrees.

“Keith and Shiro have a baby!” Lance continues, his voice rising steadily with emotion. “No, scratch that. She’s not a baby anymore. She’s a kid! She’s about five or six! She lost her first tooth!”

Lance thinks back to that moment. He had always seen Starbuck as a baby, but mostly because he had refused to see her as a child growing up. He liked to think that this baby would always want to be held by her aunts and uncles, always want Lance to run down the ship’s corridors while she sat on his shoulders. Lance thought this baby girl would always fall asleep being held by Keith or Shiro, and Lance could offer to hold her for them so she could sleep and her parents could have some time to themselves. But Lance’s bubble had burst when their Voltron baby lost her first tooth, proof that she was growing older. Starbuck had been so excited, holding her pearly white out in her hand for her Uncle Lance to see, with blood dripping down her chin. Lance had then asked Coran if there was anything coin-like on the ship and Coran had produced an ancient Altean metal casting slug that looked like it was made of bronze. Lance convinced Starbuck to place her tooth under her pillow for a surprise in the morning. And when Lance had seen her at breakfast the next quintant, she had run straight to her uncle, coin in hand, sheer excitement on her face. _Look what I got!_ she had yelled. _Look at this! The tooth fairy came and left this for me!_

“What are you saying, Lance?” Hunk asks, pulling Lance out of his reminiscing. Hunk needs all data sets before he can give out advice.

“We’re packing up to go home, Hunk. We’re finalizing how the Coalition will continue in Voltron’s absence. Allura made the announcement that we are leaving for Earth. We’re done for now. Maybe forever.” Lance takes a breath, and looks down at his lap. “I used to think about home a lot when we first became paladins,” he says. “I used to imagine coming home to my family. And now that we’re finally going back, it feels different. I feel like a stranger. Keith and Shiro won’t be coming back to family at all. They’ll be bringing their family to Earth. _For the first time_. How does this not boggle your mind?!?”

“Well, they were kinda family before,” Hunk says. “Remember? They were at the Kerberos launch. I know we’ve discussed this. In this room, right?” Hunk purses his mouth, trying to remember.

“Yeah, but they’ve moved _way_ beyond that. We’ve all moved beyond the Galaxy Garrison. And now that’s exactly what we’re going back to. We’ve got a formal invitation and everything.”

“I can’t wait for Iverson to see Keith,” Pidge says. She’s winding cables diligently around the palm of her hand and the back of her elbow in an organized manner, but there’s a menacing smile on her face at the thought of the larger than life commander facing the man who’s beaten him up twice.

“Oh quiznak! I forgot about that!” Lance says. “I can’t wait for Iverson to realize Keith corrupted the Garrison’s poster child. Holy crow, he might not survive that bit of information, actually. I mean, his favorite pupil…and his least favorite pupil…”

“I hope everything goes okay with them,” Hunk interrupts before Lance can start describing anything else. “They’re bringing a Keith/Shiro/Galra/Human-hybrid clone to a joint civilian-military base. I’d be nervous.”

“Well,” Lance offers, “if the Garrison gives them any shit, we could always just run to our lions and convince them.”

“And I’m sure the commander doesn’t hold grudges,” Pidge adds. “Keith wasn’t Iverson’s least favorite person when he was a cadet.”

“Well, he certainly solidified that spot after punching Iverson in the face and then kicking him in the head so hard he lost consciousness.”

“Geez,” Hunk says low and long, “Keith’s always had it bad when it came to Shiro. I totally forgot that was Iverson in the quarantine hub we pulled Shiro from. Oh no! I totally forgot that we broke Garrison rules and left and haven’t been seen in years…Are we gonna be in trouble when we get back?!?”

“We’re the defenders of the universe, Hunk,” Pidge says. “We’re not in trouble. We’re the experts, remember? And my dad’s been setting up how this whole Voltron/Galaxy Garrison dialogue is going to go. I’m not worried.”

“I feel like you should be, though. You lied about who you were.”

“Oh, Hunk. They’re not going to see Pidge Gundersson when we meet again. They won’t even see Katie Holt. They’ll see the green paladin of Voltron and I’d like to see them _try_ to discipline me for past indiscretions.”

“Okay, I like it. Naïve, but confident.”

“It’s fine, Lance. Dad’s had over a year to convince the Garrison. All of his communications have shown nothing but positive progress.”

“It’s good that they’re expecting us,” Hunk says. “Everyone is moving through official channels and Dr. Holt has presented solid evidence for what’s going on politically in the universe.” Hunk pauses to rifle through a bin of Altea’s versions of bolts, nuts, washers, and spacers. “Also, it’s probably mostly good that the news we’re bringing with us is that of peace and a successful transition for the Galra Empire. Imagine if we had to bring back news of Zarkon and war!”

“Yeah, but what are we supposed to do?” Lance looks at his friends, his fellow paladins, his partners for half a decade. “Some of us will stay on earth. Some of us will stay with the castleship. One lion will be left on Earth in case of need. The Black Lion will remain on the ship. The rest of the lions will scatter just like before. It…it feels like we’re breaking up or something.”

“Family can’t break up, Lance.”

“Yes they can, Hunk. Families divorce. Families stop loving each other. Families move away and start new families and only call you on birthdays and holidays. If they even remember.”

Pidge continues to work on her cables, but she gives Lance a crooked smile. “We’ll always be connected, Lance. Even if we wished we weren’t, we’re too far in each others’ head spaces now. The lions will help keep us together.”

“You staying on earth or going with Allura?” Hunk asks her.

“I think I’m going with Allura. I want to stay close to Matt, and I want to continue to see new worlds. What about you, Hunk?”

“I…I’m going to stay on Earth when we get there. I mean, I’ll always think of myself as a paladin, so if Voltron needs me, and if I haven’t been replaced, then I’ll get to the lion and go where I need to. But, I’d really like to just, you know, _be_ for awhile.”

“What about you, Lance?” Pidge asks.

“I don’t know.” Lance knows his face shows the misery he feels. “My family will want me to stay. And I want to stay! I’ve missed my family _so much_. But Voltron has been so good to me. And I like to think that it’s been good _for_ me, too. I’ve learned how to be me, instead of how to live in the shadows of my brothers and sisters. Man, I don’t know if I can go back to that dynamic, you know?”

“Yeah. I know,” Hunk says. “Good luck with your decision, and if it helps, you can always just stay with me. I’ll make you all your favorite foods.”

Lance looks at Hunk with an incredulous expression on his face. “You’d do that for me?”

“Well, yeah, Lance. You’re my friend. You’ll always be my friend.”

Lance’s nose gives a sniffle.

“Aw, don’t cry Lance,” Pidge says.

“Why not?” he asks, his voice thick with emotion. “My best friend just made me a moving gesture. I can appreciate it however I want!”

“Let it out, buddy. No judgments here in the Altean Storage Room.”

“Thanks, Hunk. You’re the best. I mean, how could I leave you _and_ my family???”

“You do what’s best for you. That’s the only thing you can think about right now. The rest of us are periphery.”

Lance clears his throat. “Okay. So, I’ve got an offer for room and board. And unless the universe decides to go all evil again, I’ll be sitting on earth twiddling my thumbs. _What am I supposed to do?!?_ ”

The door whooshes open and two bodies stagger through the doorway. They hit the wall and remain pressed against it, soft gasps escaping from busy mouths and, as a hand slides under the hem of a shirt, a moan.

“What the hell???”

Keith and Shiro break apart, mouths red and swollen, a faint blush spreading across their cheeks. While they’re not tangled in each other, they keep their hands lightly pressed to each other: a hand on a hip, on the smooth flat of a stomach. They are apart, but grounded to each other.

“Oh,” Keith says. “You guys know about this room, too.”

“Excuse me?” Lance belts out, voice rising an octave. “You guys aren’t allowed in here! We made a pact! This is a Keith- and Shiro-free zone!”

Shiro furrows his brows in confusion. “What? Why?”

“Nothing!” Hunk jumps in. “No reason. Just a little space for us to gripe about leadership, you know?”

“Oh,” Keith says. “Well, we’ve been using this room for years.”

Lance shoots the pair a suspicious look. “What do you mean by ‘using’?”

Keith takes in Lance’s nest. “Uh, is that yours?”

“What?”

“The bedding. Is that yours?”

Lance closes his eyes and lets out a dramatic sigh like he’s resigned to his fate. “Do I need to burn this?”

“No fires on the ship,” Shiro says.

“What are you guys going to do once we get to Earth?” Pidge asks. She’s found the best way to move past Lance’s outburst is simply to segue.

Shiro looks at Keith, then back at the paladins. “We’re not sure. It’s hard to see past the meet and greet with the Garrison. A lot is riding on the outcome of our meeting. But Disneyland has definitely crossed our minds.”

“Oh my gosh are you gonna take Starbuck to the Happiest Place on Earth?!? I want to come!”

“Just settle down there, Hunk. I don’t think these two know what they’re getting into.”

“Out with it, Lance.” Keith lets go of Shiro to fold his arms across his chest.

“Okay, first of all, it’s Starbuck’s first time. There’s research and training involved.”

“Actually, it’s mine and Keith’s first time, too.”

Lance just stares at them and then shakes his head. “Okay, let’s not get into the sob stories of your sad childhoods. Now, you can’t just throw Starbuck into a place like Disneyland. We need to prepare her. There are Disney movies to watch. Songs to sing. And no more piggyback rides; that girl needs to learn to walk the theme park. Also, we should plan to go during the week so there’s less of a crowd. Starbuck’s not used to crowded places.”

“ _We_?” Keith interrupts. Lance ignores him.

“And we have no idea what her reaction’s going to be. Will the animatronics freak her out? Will she be bored by everything cause she’s a war baby? Will all of it be so overwhelming that she just sits down in the middle of the park and cries? Who knows, man.”

Shiro turns to Keith and softly says, “Maybe we _shouldn’t_ do Disneyland.”

“Aww! Come on!” Lance cries out, along with Hunk’s and Pidge’s voices. “This is a great idea! We just need to have some contingency plans. And, that’s like, what we do. Who’s going to plan a better trip with backup plans than Voltron? Come on, son!”

“Don’t call me ‘son,’ I’m older than you,” Shiro says. Lance turns his head to Keith and opens his mouth, but Shiro quips in first. “Keith is also older than you.” Lance frowns.

“I think it sounds fun,” Pidge says. “We need to figure out photo poses for some of the rides.”

“You mean like Splash Mountain?” Hunk asks.

“Yeah, we should form the Voltron human pyramid again or something. Remember way back when we were still trying to form Voltron?”

“Geez, that was ages ago. We were such babies!”

“Yep,” Shiro pipes up, agreeing with Hunk. “Look at you now, Pidge. My practice baby is all grown up.”

Hunk and Lance start laughing while Pidge turns red. “I’m not your practice baby! Who told you that?!? What about the whole _what happens in Altean Storage stays in Altean Storage?!?!_ ”

Hunk gets his laughter under control and rounds on Keith and Shiro. “Speaking of babies, where’s Starbuck at?”

“She’s napping,” Keith says. “We sorta thought we might have some free time.” His eyes lower to the ground like he finds something really interesting on the floor, but the corner of Keith’s mouth tugs upward in a coy smile.

“And we’re back to that. Thanks, guys.” Lance crawls out of his nest to sit between Hunk and Pidge. “It’s all yours.” Lance gestures to his vacated bed of fabrics. “Also, I can’t believe that girl still naps. All of my nephews and nieces gave naps up by two.”

“Well, I think Keith and I will continue to encourage Kara to nap for as long as she can.”

“For brain and muscle development?” Hunk asks.

“For our sanity,” Keith explains.

The paladins share a laugh at that. The five year old is nonstop questions and long-winded stories and so demanding of the attention of anyone in her vicinity. They know that they love Starbuck – that she is special to them in a way that they understand they won’t experience again considering how they found her and the circumstances in which she came into their lives. But there’s also a lot of _why don’t you go tell your aunt or uncle that story?_ going on, too.

“Well,” Hunk says, “guess it’s time for me to get back to my regularly scheduled paladin duties.”

Lance groans. “Fine. I guess we should leave.” Pidge remains sorting through a hodgepodge of electronics until Lance nudges her with the toe of his shoe. “Pidge, seriously. You need to leave.”

“What?”

Lance nods his head in Keith and Shiro’s direction.

“Oh. Yeah, okay.” Pidge stands and stretches her arms overhead. “Yikes. My butt’s asleep anyways. I’m heading to the training deck. Anyone wanna come with?”

Keith leans forward a little and Shiro gives a laugh. “Seriously, Keith?”

Keith turns back to the man and gives a sheepish grin. “Oh yeah. I forgot what we were doing.”

“I mean, you can go train if you want to.”

“No! No, I’m good right here.”

Pidge, Hunk, and Lance start to file out of the storage room.

“Take good care of my nest,” Lance says before stepping out. “It’s been a great source of comfort for me these last few years.”

Shiro grimaces. “Er, yeah. Thanks. And also, sorry.”

Lance shakes his head at the thought of the two of them using his personal space all this time. “Yeah, don’t say anymore. I don’t want to know.”

“Thanks, buddy.” Keith grins at him as the door whooshes closed, leaving Keith and Shiro to themselves.

Pidge, Hunk, and Lance make their way towards the ship’s center, a calm quietness overtaking them. They move on autopilot, not giving a second thought to their surroundings, until they turn a corner and stop short.

“Where are my dads?”

Starbuck stands in the hallway, long dark hair tossed over her shoulder and her dark violet eyes still glassy with sleep. She’s wearing an old t-shirt of Pidge’s like a nightdress and clutching a teddy Taujeerian.

“Oh, hey Starbuck!” Lance says.

“Uh, your dads are sleeping.”

Kara turns to Hunk, face lighting up. “Really? I was just sleeping!”

“Imagine that!” Pidge says. “We’re going to the training deck. Want to learn how to beat up Uncle Lance?” Another person Pidge segues a lot with. Lance and the small child.

“What?! Pidge! Come on!”

Kara’s eyes glint mischievously at Lance and she grins at him. “I’m already really strong. I could probably defeat you in battle really soon.”

“Wow. This kid’s Keith is showing.”

Pidge gives Kara a pat on the back. “C’mon, Kara. Let’s go get some pants on you and then we can train.”

“Can I use your bayard, Auntie Pidge?”

Pidge smiles at the girl. “Maybe. You have to get some pants and show me how well you can train and then I think you can try out my bayard.”

“Yes! Just you wait, Uncle Lance! You are going _down_.”

The trio watches Starbuck run off to her quarters.

“Jesus Christ, what happened to the sweet, innocent girl?”

“She loves you, Uncle Lance.” Pidge gives him a shove and Lance can’t stop the grin the takes over his face.

“I know. Part of me wants to stay close to her when we get to Earth. I mean, how can her Uncle Lance leave her?”

Hunk slings an arm over Lance’s shoulder. “We’ve got some things to think about. But in the meantime? How about we spend some fun with our girl while we’re together and she still wants to hang out with us.”

Lance puts his own arm around Hunk to mirror him and gives the man’s shoulder a squeeze. “Let’s teach her some new moves then set her loose on Keith and Shiro.”

Pidge and Hunk smile maniacally.

“Deal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go...thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Inspiration struck and I was able to write this out quickly, but I apologize for any mistakes left in! To all of you who continue to write and post stories with the busy-ness of life, wow. I'm in awe. 'Cause I'm, like, barely functional right now haha.
> 
> Feel free to comment your thoughts and questions.


	7. The Song Remains the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shiro makes a decision and the rest of Voltron’s fate is revealed.

Shiro sits on the other side of Iverson’s desk.

His back is straight, knees together, hands lightly resting on the tops of his thighs. The office is exactly the same as the last time Shiro sat at this desk. It’s a large room, sparsely furnished. The wood crafted desk’s tabletop is clear of all objects except for one small stack of papers pushed off to the side of the polished mahogany surface. There’s a large window directly behind Iverson’s head with a view of the succulent gardens, and Shiro knows that to his left, on the wall in large simple frames, hang a topographical map of the grounds and two star charts that were used in the Galaxy Garrison’s first mission.

In the low-slung hard back chair that he sits in, Shiro meets Iverson’s contemplative stare, waiting for his commanding officer to begin. It's the first time in a long time he's felt this kind of stillness, the sense of not moving anywhere. He doesn't care for it.

Iverson does finally begin, with that same commanding voice that dictated most of Shiro's adolescent and early adult life. “Lieutenant Shirogane,” the man says, disappointingly formal. “I’m glad to see you alive and well.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“First things first. After Kerberos, you were listed as Killed In Action. You were then reinstated upon your return to Earth.” Iverson crosses his arms against his chest like he's drawing up extra stubbornness from within and continues. “After you were forcibly removed from quarantine, the Garrison came to the conclusion that you’d be officially declared MIA. Admiral Sanda wanted you AWOL, I’ll have you know.”

“I appreciate the final decision, Sir.”

Iverson snorts. “I bet you do. You get to keep your rank and pay. Plus back pay. And I’m of the mind that your time with Voltron counts as a completed relevant Garrison project, so you’re up for rank promotion as well.”

“Thank you, Sir. Truly, I appreciate what you’ve done for me.”

“Well, things weren’t handled all that well the first time. And the Garrison’s in need of Voltron’s knowledge, experience, and cooperation.” Iverson puts a hand to his chin, then gives a scratch as though he’s unsure how to deliver the next bit of news. He says, “So. As for the former cadets…”

Shiro tilts his head and quickly asks, “Former?” then cringes slightly at speaking out of turn. He’s still trying to show some measure of respect; regain some semblance of the easy cooperation they once had.

Iverson plows on, unfazed. “The Garrison’s willing to accept your team of paladins as having completed an alternate form of training, but we’ve officially cut ties with them. However, we’d like to work with them in some sort of future collaboration, of course, so the Garrison’s gonna give them all honorable discharges.”

“That’s good to hear,” Shiro says carefully. Future collaboration can mean anything.

“Look. The way I see it, Earth got off easy. You haven't missed much while you were out defending space or whatever your tagline is. We've had a few interesting elections, but nothing extreme. We've continued with an average number of Garrison missions…  only one real scientific breakthrough.” Iverson waves away the Earth's lack of dire events with a hand. “So. From what Commander Holt’s reported and what we gathered from you and your paladins, we’re lucky we weren’t caught up in the same war years ago. And I understand it was close, correct?”

“Correct, Sir. Ships representing the Galra Empire -- not exclusively the Galran race itself -- had previous plans to harvest the planet.”

“You are referring to enslavement and, I believe Commander Holt used the term, _quintessence_?”

“Yes, Sir. Quintessence is used throughout much of the universe, by those with access to it, to provide power; power for pretty much anything with moving parts -- sentient beings included, sometimes. It’s a wonder product reminiscent of Earth’s days when it depended on oil for everything from fuel to plastics and rubber, except more so, Sir.”

“Hmm. It’s harvested from living beings and things?”

“Almost exclusively, yes, since extracting quintessence was part of the agenda of the Galra Empire as it moved planet to planet, Sir.”

“So, renewable, but costly and unethical. Okay. And you -- Voltron -- put a stop to this I understand.”

Shiro begins to nod, trying to remain professional, as his mind travels back to that last time…  

_The alarms of the flagship, all that remained of the fleet, had already faded into the background by the time Shiro came face to face with her. He remembers her sneer; the way she said “Champion.” He remembers the way her life force pooled on the floor, seeping into the seam of the joined metal flooring of the corridor. He watched it run down the separation like an aqueduct…_

“Yes, Sir. Voltron took care of what remained of Zarkon’s regime,” Shiro says, back in the present, back in Iverson’s office.

“So. We have some time to prepare before some alien race decides to attack Earth or set up some intergalactic Silk Road with us.”

“I believe so, Sir.”

 _…_ _She had appeared sooner than he thought, but he was ready all the same. They stood there, in the abandoned corridor, taking in the appearance of each other. They were not the same as when they had first met. Haggar, the witch, looked older and younger at the same time; more flesh, more real than before. But her shoulders hunched as if to stand up straight and proud took more effort than it was worth. And her eyes, which once held a fierce yellow glow of barely contained magic and fire, were dull and lifeless and possessed nothing of the old druid. They were simply eyes. And they looked disappointed at the fate accepted…_

He forces himself back.

Through the window, Shiro can see that carefully crafted Garrison succulent garden, the surrounding desert, and -- through the swinging arm gate at the property's border -- the promise of mountains and pine trees. But the office is sealed against the freedom Shiro’s eyes keep flitting to. The breeze he happens to feel is the invasive churn of the air conditioning coming through the ceiling vent. There’s no clean desert smell like the view from the window promises; only furniture polish and bleached paper and floor cleaner solution.

Looking around the office -- the demanded tidiness; papers and memos and people all strong armed into their place -- Shiro knows he will not regret his answer when he must give it. He briefly thinks of Kara, of what she may miss out on, but he thinks of Keith and Keith's stubbornness, Keith's resolve, and he is sure again.

_… He’d caught her vulnerable, unable to disappear. Standing in that corridor, Shiro remembered the pain she’d inflicted across the universe. On himself. On Keith, not just twenty doboshes ago, when he was brought to his knees by her warped druid magic. Shiro thought of the infinitesimal amount of living beings she could still hurt. Voltron had defeated Zarkon. Sendak. Lotor (a lone shot by the Blue Paladin; a promise kept). All that remained was her. He raised his arm, the one she had given him. He had accepted his past deeds. He could live with this one, too. He thought of Keith, of Kara, and how what he was doing would free them of Haggar’s cruelty. He would free himself. Shiro powered up his arm and lunged, knowing this was the end. That there would be no more._

“As for you,” Iverson continues, “we want to offer you a position with the higher ups. We want your expertise leading the way. We’re prepared to take you on in a military or civilian capacity. Whichever you think would work best for you. Though, I’d like to remind you that you’re up for a new rank. You’d be my equal, you young upstart.”

Shiro starts at the words, but sees the ghost of a grin on Iverson’s face and a bit of a wink. He gives a huff of a laugh in response to Iverson, then takes a breath. The man is offering everything he once wanted, when he was a different man. He smoothes the stiff fabric of his uniform pants against his unnaturally still legs and carefully proceeds. He needs more time, he realizes. Whatever history Shiro and Iverson have, Shiro needs the man to understand his answer. To know _why_.

“I’m honored, Sir. Thank you for this opportunity. I have one question though...really, I'm just curious. What’s the Garrison’s position on spousal hiring?”

And then Shiro waits for Iverson’s reaction.

“Why?” Iverson asks, a look of suspicion across his face. “Wait. Are you trying to tell me that along with getting captured by aliens and fighting galactic wars you found the time to get married?” The Commander narrows his eyes to tiny slits until he gives up completely and closes them with reluctant understanding.

“Oh, Carl Sagan,” he mutters. “It's Keith, isn't it?”

Shiro keeps his posture rigid, but a small smile seeps out.

“Yes, Sir.”

Iverson gives a shake of his head.

“I can’t believe you,” he mumbles. “Keith. _Carl Sagan_. Okay. We can work with that. The Garrison’s going to want some kind of documentation. You got something like that?”

“Well, no, but we have the witnesses here, plus the person who married us. Don’t worry, she _was_ a ship captain at the time,” Shiro says with an awkward laugh. He's gotten through half the battle, admitting his union to Keith. Now to just give his superior his answer…

“Go see admin and find out what exactly they need,” Iverson continues. “Bring the witnesses. As for the spousal hiring...the Garrison has prided itself on cultivating a very specific skill set. We are the best at what we do. And we think you’re the best for us. You’ll continue to keep us that way. Keith, on the other hand, has proven in the past that he’s not the best fit for us.”

Shiro nods in understanding. It's time. “The Garrison has carefully honed it’s reputation,” Shiro begins. “It’s what caught my attention as a youth. And you’re right, Keith brings with him a different discipline, different knowledge and experience. He's willing to learn from anyone so long as they have something to teach. And he'll end up better than his instructors every time.” Shiro speaks easily and his body relaxes as he does so. Extolling Keith’s virtues has always come natural for him.

Shiro continues, “I think the Garrison might benefit from hiring people from other fields; really widen your breadth if you want to compete with what's out there in the universe. Bring in some researchers from outside the comfort zone if I may offer the suggestion, Sir.”

Iverson purses his lips. “Why do I get the feeling you're leaving me with parting advice?”

“Keith and I still have a lot to learn. But what we _do_ both know is that neither one of us can give up the freedom of flying for ourselves. Or give up defending the universe… from where the universe needs us to be. I am no longer interested in promotions. Keith never was. I've found my vocation, Sir. And I won't give it up. Thank you for considering me, but I plan on staying with my current position. With Voltron. I wanted to tell you in person, instead of over the dashboard of my lion.”

Iverson stares at Shiro and they sit in the office in silence, Shiro's words piercing at the bureaucracy that surrounds them.

Iverson speaks. “I told myself to consider this as a possible outcome, yet I still can't believe what you've just said. I _know_ you. I've watched you work for this. You sound certain, but I’ll say it again, just in case this is all a misunderstanding. Promotion. Mission planning and operations. Recruiting. Instructing. Salary. Housing stipend if you live off base. I'm offering you the dream, kid.”

“I know. But no, thank you, Sir.”

“I know about some of the things that happened to you, Lieutenant. Captured and tortured multiple times. And I have to ask: why go back out there? Why not stay here, away from what happened to you?”

“Sir, I’ve thought about this a lot. I know that for me, being a paladin of Voltron gives me a sense of purpose I’ve never experienced before. I want to keep helping as many planets as I can. Voltron has left behind just as many messes as victories, and I need to make sure they’re cleaned up.

“And that’s how I’m going to heal. By getting back out there, doing what I love, with people who support me.”

Iverson interrupts, “You’d get full support from the Garrison as well. I'll make sure of it...this time around.”

Shiro gives a nod and a grateful smile. “Thank you, Sir. But remaining on Earth would feel like hiding. The memories would grow stronger, the _what if_ would grow stronger, and I know that the only way to exorcise the trauma is to keep doing what I’m doing -- even if that means in the scary unknown of the universe. Besides. Earth is just an address to me now. It’s not safety or comfort or even home anymore.” Shiro looks down at his arm; feels where his nerves connect to the ports of his cybernetic prosthesis. He thinks about how the arm made him feel dangerous and evil. How the Garrison viewed him as a weapon when they strapped him to the quarantine gurney. And then how the paladins viewed him as _useful_ . How they still see him as _good_. There’s no way he’s turning his back on that kind of support and loyalty.

“Oh. That reminds me though,” Shiro says. “I want to make sure I get that back pay. The sooner the better. I've promised my daughter I'd take her to Disneyland.”

Iverson chokes on air, and manages to splutter out, “What the hell, Shirogane???”

“It's a long story; involving my capture, Keith, and myself. But the short of it is we have a daughter together and if we don't get to take her to Disneyland, well, guess who I'm holding personally responsible.”

The two men have circled back to awkward staring at each other. Shiro offers out an olive branch.

“You want to meet her? She's in the lobby.”

Iverson’s so still he looks like he’s on pause, then he stands from his chair.

“I’d be honored,” he says.

:::

In the end, it goes like this:

Keith’s eyes narrow when he sees Iverson approaching -- keeps his manner icy during his exchange of pleasantries with the Commander, a cautious acceptance of the man's congratulations -- but backs off when Iverson holds his hand out to Starbuck.

“Well, hello there, young lady,” he says. “May I have a handshake?”

She puts her small hand in his and allows him to shake it.

“I’m Iverson. What’s your name, cadet?”

The girl laughs. “I’m not a cadet! My name’s Kara.”

“Kara, hm? Very nice to meet you. And what do you think about these flying lions? I've never seen such a thing.”

“I’m gonna fly them, soon, I think.”

“You’re gonna fly them?”

“Yep. Black keeps telling me to wait, but Red says it’s okay. I think Red just likes to fly, though.”

“A pilot, huh? That’s good, Kara. You know, I taught both your, uh…”

“Dads,” Keith supplies, arms crossed over his chest.

Iverson looks at Keith, sees the protective manner on display and the way he leans against Shiro. He seems to accept what in hindsight was inevitable. That Shiro and Keith are family. “Yes, your dads,” Iverson continues. “I taught both of them to fly here at the Garrison.”

“Oh,” Starbuck says. “That’s cool.” She’s watching a group of people joke and shove each other from across the room.

“Kara,” Keith calls. “Commander Iverson is talking to you.”

The girl turns to her dad with a look that says, _but I’m bored and what those people were doing over there was interesting and how could I not wonder what was going on???_

Iverson crouches down in front of the girl. “Psh, none of this ‘Commander’ stuff. You can call me ‘Grandpa.’” He takes in her long, dark hair and her violet eyes. He sees Shiro’s thoughtful demeanor and Keith’s challenging smirk on her face.  “Now, I believe Professor Anne keeps a stash of candy in her desk that she thinks we don’t know about. Let’s go ask her for some, yeah?”

Starbuck’s interest in Iverson renews and a huge smile crosses her face. “Yeah! Yes, please!”

Before they go hunting through desk drawers for candy, Iverson claps a hand on Shiro’s shoulders, but addresses both men.

“I’m happy for you boys,” he says.

:::

“So, how’d it go?”

Lance leans against his lion, a bag slung over his shoulder.

“A lot better than I expected actually.” 

“And are we making a stop at Disneyland before getting our butts back to defending the universe? I mean, we gotta experience that Earth magic before we leave.”

“Disneyland is go.”

“Yes! Wait, is _everyone_ coming with us?”

“I believe so, except for Sam and Colleen who will stay here while we’re gone. We'll pick them up after the trip. They're okay with missing the park. It's exploring space with their children they're after.”

“Wow. Bringing our families to space. What’s the final word on Hunk’s family?”

“I believe they’re okay with remaining on Earth with the promise that we’ll be back soon to visit.”

“Yeah, I think the whole _we-won’t-be-gone-forever_ really helped. Though, I still can’t believe my sister’s coming with us.”

“The castleship’s big. You can avoid her if you want.”

“Avoid Veronica?? You clearly don’t know her. And that’s not what I mean. Before, I thought I’d either be staying behind, on Earth, to be with my family again, or I’d say my goodbyes and not see them for a long time. Or ever again. I never expected to take part of my family _with_ me.”

“So you’re okay?”

“Shiro, I’m actually really happy.”

Shiro pulls Lance into a one-armed hug. “Good. Let’s get going then. Where are Matt and Pidge? If they’re not packed I’m going to strangle them with all of those cables they insist on keeping.”

“Dark, Shiro.”

“Hey! It’s not a family vacation if there aren’t a couple of light death threats. Besides, I’ve got a six year old to take to the Happiest Place on Earth.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that. Most of us are predicting either complete apathy at the experience or a total meltdown.”

“She’ll be fine. And you guys are the worst.”

(Instead, Starbuck catches the infectious energy of the theme park and enjoys ride after ride after ride. Her favorite is the creepy hotel with the falling elevator.)

:::

It goes like this:

The paladins of Voltron are happy. They come and go throughout the castleship, throughout the universe, bringing laughter and love with them. The Holts share stories of Garrison life, including anecdotes of Matt, Shiro, and Keith. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk counter with tales of their own. Veronica explains how she witnessed first hand the after-effects of the rogue cadets; how she had to work even harder to get away with breaking Garrison rules because of them. And sometimes Keith shares how he would sneak away from the Blade of Marmora to visit his family, but only if Kolivan is present so he can gauge his reaction.

The castleship family grows, filled with friends, allies, rebels, and hitchhikers. They find more Alteans. They find Keith’s mom. More children join Kara in running along the ship’s hallways.

Kara grows, and learns, and lives. She returns to Earth every couple years, along with the paladins, to check on Earth, on family. She has dinner with Grandpa Iverson, who comments on how tall she’s gotten, and presents her with a box full of holiday gifts he gets in her absence. She gives him fun trinkets she scours the universe’s many marketplaces for. They're all treasures to him.

:::

And it goes like this, in the end:

Shiro walks to Black in the hangar, wearing his paladin armor and his helmet tucked under an arm. Black’s maw opens at the same time that a figure in red approaches from the side.

Keith slips his arms around Shiro’s waist and kisses him deeply. Shiro clutches Keith, and his paladin helmet, to himself. They take their time -- the schedule allows for it -- and the rest of the Voltron kids are already planetside with Kara as their chaperone, probably running wild before they must be on their best behavior. The planet’s annual peace celebration doesn’t start for another couple vargas and Kara has already helped herself to Allura’s closet instead of her purple paladin armor; choosing a full length gown with capped sleeves and a plunging low back that had Shiro biting his tongue to keep from commenting on how much skin she was showing, skin that shows her own scars. He’s not in charge of her like that anymore. He can't make her stay behind with an aunt or uncle like he used to.

“We have the hangar to ourselves,” Keith says, bringing Shiro back to the future where all of this happens.

Shiro laughs and Keith grins in return, the corners of Keith’s eyes crinkling with glee, with age.

They make it down to the celebrations with thirty doboshes to spare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I started this work over a year ago, so it's a bizarre feeling to finish it. All I had wanted at the time was to see the converse of what we were used to seeing with VLD: for Shiro to come back from missing in action with more instead of less. In the first chapter, I have Shiro arrive back at the castleship with *more* Shiro (and also more Keith lmao). In this last chapter, I leave Shiro with his favorite things: Keith and the usage of his paladin armor. I hope you enjoyed the end. Leave a comment if you'd like!
> 
> Some notes:
> 
> \- Since I started writing this between season 2 and 3, a lot of the plot ended up as AU. But when I could -- or wanted to lol -- I stuck with canon events. So, in the end, Krolia and Romelle and other fun VLD characters join up with the team.  
> \- Also because of when I started this, the Kuron storyline wasn't a thing. You can choose to ignore any and all clone aspects, or you can choose to see Shiro or Kuron in Shiro's role. Totally up to you.  
> \- I toyed with just having Lotor join the castleship as well, but I ultimately took Lance up on his threat from chapter 5. But if Lotor hanging out with Voltron is your jam, go for it.  
> \- The future kids have come from the joyous unions of couples on the castleship. Feel free to imagine your favorite ships having kiddos.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [stevieraebarnes](https://stevieraebarnes.tumblr.com)


End file.
